Enemies and Lovers
by sweetgirl8353
Summary: 24 four years after Beckett was killed, his daughter goes on a mission to avenge him. What will happen when she falls in love with the man who killed him? Summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Enemies and Lovers

Summary: 24 years after Cutler Beckett's death his daughter sets out to avenge him. Hayden Leeann Beckett finds herself on the Flying Dutchman with the mission to kill the Dutchman herself. Along the way she learns more about herself and falls in love…with her target. What will happen when Hayden has to face the choices of following her heart or avenging her Father? Find out in Enemies and Lovers.


	2. Chapter 2

Enemies and Lovers

I sat curled up by my window watching as a lone carriage headed our way. Who would be coming at this hour? It was the middle of the night, and even though I should be tucked away in my dreams, I sat by my window listening to the night sounds. London was just as loud in the dark of the night as it was in the day. A book sat absentmindedly in my lap as a candle flickered next to it, it would be burning out soon. As the carriage halted in front of our stone house a cloaked figure emerged and I sighed, already knowing who the man was. Dominic Anthony Beckett or Uncle Dominic as I called him was a tall, sturdy man with beady eyes and a permanent scowl etched on his grubby face. He was a strict man who showed no emotion besides anger, must be the reason he is unwed, no woman no matter how desperate would want Uncle Dominic for a husband, not even my own Mother who has been a widow for 24 years.

I quickly got up from my spot and quietly opened the door and heard voice traveling up from the parlor.

"Dominic why in the world are you here?" My Mother's frantic voice asked, echoing off the walls.

"You know why Lillian, it is time." My Mother bit back a gasp and I shuddered. I snuck back into my room and took my previous position, thinking over his words. If there was one thing most in the world my Uncle Dominic wanted, it was revenge. Revenge against the bloody pirates who murdered my Father, Cutler Beckett just when I was a wee babe. My Father had been an honest man working for the pride of England, the East India Trading Company. When pirates from all across the world sought to stop him. I don't know much of what happened next, all I know was that my Father fought till the end of his life to keep the morals of the East India Trading Company strong. And looked what it dealt him, he was murdered by pirates. I shuddered in disgust as I thought of the dreaded P word. Pirates are no good, stealing, smelly, loathsome creatures who pick on the helpless at sea. And my Father fought to protect innocent's rights, and they killed him with joy. I picked up a cushion that was next to me and felt around for what I was looking for.

I sighed as I looked at the picture in the candlelight. It was a painting of my Father, just before he left Mother and me to go to Port Royal in the Caribbean. It was the only thing that I had of him. I never even got the chance to meet him, he left a few months before I was born, and he never came home to see me. I jerked my head up as I heard fast footsteps coming up the stairs. Quickly I stuck the picture back under the cushion and blew out my candle before leaping into my bed. Just as I pulled the covers over me the door opened and I shut my eyes. I kept my breathing slow and normal as I heard my Mother walk into the room. She didn't waste much time as I felt her put her hand on my shoulder and she started to shake me violently. I opened my eyes and gave a fake yawn and I looked around the room.

"Mother what is going on?" I asked sitting up and wiped imaginary sleep away from my eyes. She looked quickly at the door and then back at me.

"Get up girl; you're going on a trip." I nodded and did as I was told. My Mother was stern and had only showed my sympathy when I was four and had tripped and rolled down a large hill, spraining my leg. She had held me as I cried and gave me an extra piece of desert, but by the next day she had acted like nothing had happened at all. She had once been beautiful, when my Father was alive. But now she was average in every aspect of the word. She was short, only 5'3 with graying red hair and dull blue eyes. A far cry from me, with my long wavy brown hair and vibrant green eyes, I was 5'7 when I stood perfectly straight. Our personalities were also very different. She was a bleak woman who molded herself into what others wanted her to be, while I always stood out in a crowd, even though I didn't want to. While I tried hard to be a perfect hostess and wife, no man here ever seemed interested. Sure I had admirers but when it came to courting they would always move on to another woman, always saying I was beautiful enough and had a good enough attitude. But there were always complaints, too talkative, not attentive, and too smart. The list would go on and on. I was now past the age a marriage and Mother feared I would become a spinster.

I sighed as I got out of bed as Mother looked through my wardrobe.

"Mother what are you doing?" I asked as she took out an ivory colored dress that had become a favorite of mine.

"Put this on!" She said hurriedly and I raised an eyebrow, not one to miss a smart comeback.

"How? I need Kate to do that." I said thinking of my handmaiden. Mother glared at me and I thought I was ready for a scolding but she just sighed and nodded.

"I'll go get her, while you get undress." I nodded and in a flash she was gone and just as quickly a grumpy Kate was in my room.

"I don't know why you be needing to dress at this hour." She mumbled as she got me into the under garments.

"It seems I am going on a little trip." I remarked as she slid the corset around me.

"Take a deep breath." I did and coughed as I felt her tighten the corset. I held my breath as she did the painful act of tying the corset.

"All done." She said a lifetime later patting me lightly on the back. The action was enough to almost make me topple over. She led me over to my bed as she placed my shoes on me.

"Now let's see what we can do about your hair." She said leading me over to my vanity table, she lit candles all around out as I bit back a gasp at how I looked. My hair was all over the place, because I had gone to bed with it wet. Kate sighed as she picked up a brush.

"Miss Hayden how many times do I have to say it? No going to bed with wet hair, it makes it ten times harder to brush in the morning. And your hair is unruly enough as it is." I sighed and nodded as she swept the brush through my hair. It hurt at first but I had learned a long time ago to zone it out. And soon my hair was soft and smooth instead of frizzy and wild.

"There now you look acceptable, except those bags under your eyes." I raised an eyebrow and leaned in closer to the mirror to indeed see purple lines under my green eyes. They stood out against my pale skin. I sighed and rested my head on the table.

"I am hopeless." I mumbled into the cold wood as I felt a soothing hand on my back.

"No you're not, you just need a good nights sleep and they'll be gone in a flash. Now come on we don't want to keep you Mother and your Uncle waiting." I nodded and allowed her to lead me to the door. I stopped and took one last look at my room, it was anything fancy like most young woman wanted it to be. It had a simple bed, with several book shelves and my wardrobe. But it was the way I liked it. It was beautiful in its own modest way and I would miss it and the comfort it brought. I took careful steps down the stairs, making sure I didn't step on the dress and trip the rest of the way down, how embarrassing that would be. As I made my way into the parlor I saw Mother sitting on the couch looking frail and old and across from her was my Uncle Dominic. Looking as beastly as ever. Upon seeing me he quickly stood up and mumbled.

"About time girl."

"I'm sorry Uncle, but would you rather have me look unpresentable?" I asked coyly knowing I would most likely get in trouble for my comment later. He glared at me for a second before turning to look at Mother.

"We shall be leaving now." He said quickly, he made a move to leave the room and stopped at the entrance.

"I'll give you two a moment to say your farewells." He continued on without a second glance and I heard the front door shut with an audible bang. I turned to Mother and she smiled weakly at me.

"Now I know you must be scared to do what you're about to do, but I have faith in you." She said walking over and taking my hands into her own. Truth was I really had no idea want my Uncle Dominic wanted of me, just that he wanted revenge against the pirates who had a hand in killing my Father.

"Now keep your head up and listen to your Uncle. And do try not to get into too much trouble." I nodded and she briefly kissed my cheek before walking out of the room and up the stairs where I heard a faint door shut. I sighed and with my head held high I proudly walked out of my house down to the carriage where my Uncle stood waiting. He offered me a hand and I took it and climbed into the cozy carriage, he sat on the opposite side of me and with a jolt we sped forward. I watched out the side window as my childhood home became smaller and smaller until it was nothing but a distant memory. I turned to my Uncle and saw him looking out his window. Curious as to what was going on I timidly asked.

"Uncle?" he looked at me sharply as I continued.

"What is your plan of action?" I asked careful of my words. My Uncle smiled his serpent smile and replied in a smooth tone.

"You know of your father yes and his dreadful death?" I nodded and he continued.

"Well any worthy man would get avenge your father's death, and I am that man." I resisted the improper urge to roll my eyes as common people did.

"Go on." I said in a monotone but he did not seem to notice.

"After questioning the few surviving men that were they the day he died I learned that the main cause of his death was William Turner, or as most should know him now the Flying Dutchman." I couldn't suppress the urge to laugh but I hid it quickly, but not quickly enough as my Uncle noticed.

"What are you laughing at girl?" He barked his face going red. I shook my head and smirked.

"I thought you would know that I hardly believe in ghost stories Uncle." He glared at me for a few moments before saying.

"It is not a legend or story Hayden it is true. The Flying Dutchman exists and the men who is it killed your Father in cold blood." I sighed and responded.

"All right, let's say I believed you. Why do you need me?" It was his turn to smirk as he looked me over.

"You are a woman; get to close to him and when he isn't looking kill him!"

"And pray tell how do I do that?"

"Legend goes that he keeps his heart in a chest, find the key and the chest and then kill him. Easy as that." I leaned against the seat and closed my eyes. My Uncle had always been eccentric but I never thought him mad until now. He actually wanted me to believe that the Flying Dutchman was real, and that I had to kill him. I might as well go along with his odd plans, humor him till he realizes that he is wrong.

"Where are we going?" I asked and he answered.

"Hastings and then we will get on a ship that will take us to the Caribbean." I raised an eyebrow, the Caribbean, why would we need to go there?

"Why the Caribbean?"

"So he can find you."

"Yes but I thought he traveled over all the seas?" He nodded and continued.

"He does, but the Caribbean is his favorite dwelling. He knows a lot of people there. Now be quiet girl." I sighed again and looked out the window as all forms of life raced by.

--

By the time we were in Hastings I was as stiff as an ironing board. Wearing a corset was a mistake if I ever made one. I could barley breath as my Uncle led me down to the docks where a nice size ship sat waiting in the sea for us. He escorted me roughly up the railing as I stumbled from the water shifting around beneath us. As soon as we were on the ship started lurching forward and I held onto the side of the ship for dear life as my stomach became woozy. Once feeling better I took the time to watch the sailors as they moved about keeping the ship on course. I would have stayed longer if my Uncle hadn't forced my downstairs for rest.

--

The Caribbean sun warmed me as I stood on deck. We had just reached the Caribbean this morning and already I saw a huge change from England and this. Here it was warm and sunny, while in England it was cold and dark. I definitely liked it here better. I didn't have much time to enjoy as my Uncle pulled me aside as soon as we got there.

"Now listen here girl, if you mess this up you won't just be disgracing me and your Mother, you'll be disgracing your beloved Father, may he rest in peace. Now do as I tell you, stay on the ship, become close to the Dutchman and at the perfect time kill him." Fear was starting to grip me as I realized that my Uncle was actually going through with this. He was going to leave me in the middle of the ocean prey to sharks and pirates, just so I can get picked up by a ghost ship that doesn't even exist. He's a loony.

"Now take this with you." He said shoving something cold into my hand. I raised an eyebrow as I saw what it was.

"A locket?" I asked confused as he nodded.

"It's a special locket, after you have killed the Dutchman open it and it will start playing a tune, it will be a signal to me and I will come and get you, you hear?" I nodded not even going to try and ask how it will work. I slipped it over my neck as it felt cool against my skin. He led me over to where the sailors were unloading a rowboat, now fear had taken over my body, but I had to be strong, for my Father.

"Now do you know what you have to do?" I nodded, knowing if I could talk that I would cry. He patted my back in what I guess he thought was a soothing way but it only made me hiss in pain.

"Well good luck to you." He said shoving me into the boat as it started getting lowered.

"Uncle!" I cried up and he peered over the railing.

"What if the Dutchman doesn't get to me in time?" I asked and he shrugged.

"Then it's been an honor knowing you!" I looked up bewildered as the ship landed choppily in the water. I gripped onto the edges till me hands turned white as it rocked violently in the water till finally calming down. Sighing I looked up and saw the ship already sailing away and I cursed under my breath as I grabbed at the oars. This can't be too hard I thought as I attempted to row. After about half an hour of that and only going a couple of yards I gave up exhausted and laid down in the small boat and just let it rock contently with the waves. I fanned myself with my hand as the hot sun hung over me like the plague. I was still in the ivory dress and it was making me feel extremely light headed because I couldn't breath. My Stomach growled as I hadn't had anything to eat since early last night.

"If I come out of this alive, that man is going to pay." I cursed as the sun continued to beat down upon me. If only I had brought a book or something to entertain me with. I closed my eyes and allowed the lulling of the ocean to drift me to sleep.

--

Time became unimportant as I continued to drift around, not coming in any contact of any other ships real or not. I just knew that I was hungry, thirsty, and tired, and on the verge of fainting. I continued laying there as my eyesight got bad and when I blinked there were tiny colored dots clouding my vision. Just as I was about to close my eyes hopefully forever I heard a sound behind me, it sounded like water raising and falling. Curious I raised my head which turned out to be a tough task and saw a ship emerging from the water. My eyes widened in surprise as I realized what ship I was looking at, the Flying Dutchman had found me.

(Please R and R! I do not own Pirates.)


	3. Chapter 3

Enemies and Lovers

This has to be a hallucination on my part. No way in my right mind can a ship just come up from the ocean and start sailing towards me. And yet here it was, as plain as day and as real as me. I nearly fainted just watching it. It was definitely a ghost ship, I thought as I watched it get closer to me. The front looked like a swordfish with its mouth open. It had cannons sticking out on the sides, and white sails that were tattered with age. Besides that the ship looked fine. As it neared me I found myself clenched in fear. Could I really kill the Dutchman? I could barley knit and my Uncle was expecting me to kill the greatest legend on the sea. The shipped glided effortlessly towards me and I came up with the brilliant idea to faint, not really, just acting. Just as it pulled up beside my small rowboat I laid back down and kept my breathing normal as I heard shouts.

"Captain, we found something!" A gruff voice yelled as I resisted the urge to open my eyes and see who it was. I heard murmuring and reckoned that it must be the rest of the crew.

"What it is it?" A voice yelled back and I was surprised when it didn't sound vulgar like pirates were suppose to.

"More like who is it, captain." The voice responded and I suddenly felt a pair of eyes on me even with mine shut.

"My God it's a woman! Bring her up!" The smooth voice yelled again as I heard clambering of feet and heard them come near me. It sounded like someone was climbing down a ladder. I felt the small rowboat move a little as I heard a thumping noise close to my side, and before I could realize it I was swept off my feet. It was very hard to remain limp as the man held me tightly and started making his way back up the ladder. Whoever this man was he was in dire need of a bath and some toothpaste. I heard loud whispers as he made it onto the deck for he stood up straight.

"She's a pretty thing, ain't she captain?" A man yelled out and shivers went up my spine. What if they did something to me?

"Is she alive, captain?" A quieter gruffer voice asked.

"Barely, here hand her to me and I will take her to my quarters." I felt myself being transferred into someone else's arms and kept limp, no need for them to figure out I'm awake. For the oddest reason I felt safe in this mans arms. Probably because he didn't stink like high heaven. Well whatever the reason I stayed perfectly still as the man started walking. It was hard thought, my dress was very stiff after days of wearing it and I was about ready to burst out of my corset. Soon enough I felt him stop briefly as he raised his legs and I assumed kicked a door opened. He might have shut it as well because I heard a door slam shut; he walked slowly over somewhere and laid me down on a soft mattress. I wanted to snuggle into it for I had not slept in a few days and I knew I would need the rest for my mission. The bags under my eyes must have doubled in darkness and must stand out crystal clear against my pale skin. Oh bugger, I thought bitterly as I heard the man move about his room. As soon as I heard a door shut again my eyes flew open and I breathed in a sigh of relief as I saw I was alone. That soon left me as I looked around my surroundings. I was in a huge room, most likely the captain's cabin. The room was bleak and dark. I was on a king's size bed that had black sheets; the room was dark saved for a few candles and the sunlight streaming in through the far two windows. There were several bookshelves filled with heavy volumes, and a table in the corner stacked high with what I guess was maps. Couches and chairs were loitered about the room, musty with age with dust clinging to them. Whoever lived here hadn't taken the time to clean this place up. As my eyes landed on the last things of the room shivers ran up my spine, at the far side of the room sat a mysterious looking organ. I stared intently at it for a few seconds before continuing to looking around the room. Just as I was looking at a painting of the sea the door opened and I turned quickly to see a young man walking in. His eyes widened as he saw I was awake and he looked around sheepishly.

I looked him up and down, he was tall, probably 5'11 to 6'0 and he had shoulder length brown hair with matching brown eyes. He was in a red shirt and with black trousers and a blue bandana tied over his head. His shirt was opened in the front and I saw a single red line over where his heart would be. He made a coughing noise and I quickly looked up at his face.

"Ah I see you are awake." He remarked walking forward and shutting the door behind him. I nodded knowing my voice would not work. We grabbed a stray chair and positioned it next to the bed. He sat down in it and looked me over as silence descended around us.

"So do you know where you are?" The man asked startling me as I thought it over. What answer would be better? Yes or no? Well I was supposedly unconscious when I came here so I shouldn't know where I am. I slowly shook my head no and he nodded.

"You're on the Flying Dutchman." I saw him look at me waiting for a response to his statement and I inwardly sighed, time for the acting to come out. I let out an exaggerated gasp and brought my hands to my mouth.

"You're joking with me right?" I asked in a scared tone as he nodded solemnly.

"So does this mean I'm…?" I trailed off not wanting to finish the sentence knowing it could be true.

"Well yes and no. When we found you a short while ago you were on the verge of death, you still are in fact. What were you doing in the boat anyway?" The man asked curiously and I froze. I never had taken the time to come up with a backup story, guess I'll just have to play it by ear.

"Uh…storm! Fierce storm." I said quickly hoping that would work. The man raised an eyebrow and asked.

"Really, I haven't seen any storms pass by here recently." I cursed under my breath and said the next thing that came towards me.

"Did I say storm? I meant fire; yeah fire destroyed the ship I was sailing no." Please work! I silently thought as he thought over my words.

"But you're the only soul I've seen for days, and if this fire destroyed everything lives had to be lost." Oh come on, does someone in the world hate me? I thought fast to fix my excuse.

"Well you see, this fire happened near land and everyone swam towards land. Except me, I can't swim and I'm scared of fires so I hid in the lifeboat and it drifted out to sea where you found me." I said smoothly amazed at my lying ability, I was never this good at home. I saw him look suspicious so I quickly changed the subject.

"If we are to further this conversation anymore sir, I would like to know your name." I said and he nodded and gave a small smile.

"Of course, I am William Turner, but you can call me Will." Why did that name sound familiar? Oh right, he's the man I got to kill. How nice. I nodded as he smiled at me and realized he was waiting for me to say my name.

"I am Hayden Leeann…." I realized saying Beckett probably would be a bad idea, and I don't want to make him more suspicious of me. I looked around the cabin and saw a worn out blanket lying on one of the chairs.

"Blanket." Blanket? I cursed as I felt like smacking myself. Will looked amused as he raised an eyebrow.

"Blanket?" I nodded weakly and sighed, this is embarrassing.

"Yes, it's a very pathetic last name." I said looking down and he shook his head.

"It's not pathetic, just unique." I looked up at him and smiled.

"So Hayden, since you are on the verge of death you have two choices, you can stay here and become part of my crew, which I doubt you will or you can go onto the afterlife and await your fate there." I raised an eyebrow at his earlier words.

"What did you mean by when you said 'I doubt you will stay here'?" I asked and he his cheeks turned a rosy color.

"I did not mean to be disrespectful; it's just a classy woman like you probably has nothing to fear when going to the afterlife." Dang it. Why is he so smart? Looks like I'm going to have to lie again.

"Well you're very wrong in that aspect Mr. Turner. I am a horrible person!" He raised an eyebrow amused as I continued.

"Yes I am! I lied a lot as a child…and I…I once stole a cookie from my teacher at my private school and blamed it on another girl and she was spanked for it. See I am no angel, I deserve staying here a hundred years instead of going to my fate." I said and Will laughed as I scoffed at him. Once he was done he quickly said.

"I wasn't laughing at you, I doubt what you did is bad enough to condemn you to hell."

"You never know!" I said hotly, those acts in my past might not be, but killing someone definitely will.

"Well let's say you were to stay, do you know anything about a ship?" I opened my mouth and quickly shut it.

"I…I know they sail." I said lamely as he nodded and smiled.

"Do you know the functions of a ship?" I shook my head no.

"What about the parts? Do you know where starboard side is?" I again shook my head no. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Have you ever worked a full day in your life?" I looked down embarrassedly and shook my head no. He looked down and I piped up.

"But Mr. Turner-" I was interrupted by him.

"Will." I raised an eyebrow.

"What?" He sighed and said.

"My name is Will, Mr. Turner is my Father." I nodded and continued.

"Well Will, I am an excellent learner and it may take me awhile but I will learn how to work and everything else you said." I said happily and he looked at me strangely before nodding.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked and I nodded, it's not a choice but he doesn't have to know that.

"All right then, Hayden Leeann…Blanket do you hear death?" he asked sticking his hand out in front of me. I stared at it intently for a few seconds thinking things over. You know I could say no and just die, my Uncle can't bother me in death, it would be so easy just to say no. Part of my body screamed for me to say no, but they more reckless side piped up. What about you're Father? He was killed by pirates and you vowed to avenge him, by killing this man in front of you. Making my decision I grabbed his hand and shook it firmly.

"Yes, I do." He nodded and pulled his hand away.

"Well welcome to Dutchman, now we'll need to get you some clothes. I doubt you want to work in that outfit." I nodded and looked my dress over, it had once been pretty but not anymore wearing it for days on end had taken away its charm, and I just wanted to breathe again. He stood up and walked over to wear a dark wooded wardrobe sat, he looked through it for a few minutes before walking back over carrying a small bundle of clothes in his hands.

"Here." He said throwing them at me. They landed in my lap and I looked them over, there was a white shirt with dark blue pants and a pair of boots.

"They may be a little big, but they'll do." I nodded and tried to hide my distaste. Sure I did not enjoy wearing gowns like the one I was in know, but to wear men's clothing, that was just simply barbaric. I looked up at him expecting him to leave; he finally took the hint and smiled.

"I'll just be outside the door if you need me." I nodded and he walked out shutting the wooden door behind him. I stood up and realize that changing could be tricky considering it will be impossible to get this corset off alone. Maybe Will could help me…no and let him see parts of me. But it is the only way to get this dreadful dress off. I walked over to the door and stuck my head out to see Will leaning against the opposite wall.

"Changed already?" I shook my head no and he raised his eyebrow.

"I need your help." I said quietly and he looked confused but nodded nonetheless.

"Can you help undo my…corset?" I finished quietly and a look of understanding came across his features.

"Ah corsets, deadly things. Of course I can help you, just let me in and turn around and it will be off soon." I nodded and opened the door and allowed him back in his room. I turned and felt his hands on my back working at the laces.

"Hmm whoever did those did it tight." I nodded Kate definitely knew how to tie them tight so I couldn't breathe.

"This is hard, but I have an idea."

"What?" I asked curiously as I felt his hands leave my back.

"Well how much do you like that dress?" I raised an eyebrow and said.

"Well it's beautiful but I doubt I have much need for it now on your ship." I said carefully and I heard a small noise behind me.

"Well then I hope you don't mind this." Before I could respond I heard a tearing noise and realized he was tearing off my dress with a sword. As soon as the tearing noise stopped I jumped back from Will and turned to glare accusingly at him. He just smiled sheepishly holding his sword.

"What you said you didn't have a need for it now?" I rolled my eyes and took a deep breath. I was surprised that I could breathe, and felt better with my breaths coming out bigger.

"Well you can leave now." I said curtly and he nodded and walked out. Once he was gone I slipped the dress and my undergarments off and quickly changed into Will's clothing. I walked over to where a tall mirror stood and looked myself over; it was a rather pathetic sight. Will's clothing was too big, the pants hung off me, the shirt going down to my thighs, and the boots were too big, not by much but still. My hair hung loosely around my face and I put it up in a messy ponytail as I glared at myself in the mirror, this is what it has come to, me dressing like a pirate. Maybe Will can fix this, I thought as I turned to the door.

"Will!" I called out and a second later he peeked his head in through the door.

"You rang?" He asked smiling as he walked in. Catching sight of me he started chuckling, I glared at him.

"And whatever is so funny?" I demanded as he just shook his head and walked over to me.

"I knew it wouldn't fit, but I thought it would fit better then this." I pouted and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Well what am I suppose to do?" I asked and he looked thoughtful.

"Here let me make a few adjustments." I nodded and he walked around me.

"Hold out your arms at your sides." I did as I was told as he again walked around me, he then bent down and started messing with my pants and soon enough they were snugger around my lower half he then worked on my tying strings and soon enough it was tighter, and it now rested at my waist.

"Ok look at yourself now." H said moving away from me and I nodded and again walked over to the mirror. I'll admit I liked myself better now then before. I turned back to him and smiled.

"Thank you." He returned my smile and nodded.

"It was my pleasure, so are you ready for your first day as a pirate?"

(Please R and R! I do not own Pirates.)


	4. Chapter 4

Enemies and Lovers

Just after he said that my stomach started to growl and I brought a hand to it and blushed. Will laughed and shook his head.

"You must be starving, want to grab some food before you start?" I nodded as it growled again; Will smiled and walked to the door with me trailing behind. When he got to it he opened the door and motioned for me to go first.

"Ladies first." He said smiling and I nodded and walked into the hallway. But the ship gently lurched to one side and I went flying into the wall and Will stood still. I gave a small hiss in pain as I brought my hand to my shoulder.

"Ah seems like you will have to work on your sea legs." Will remarked walking over, he took my hand on my shoulder and looked at it.

"Are you alright?" I nodded and pushed myself off the wall; I again lost my footing and fell into Will's arms. He steadied me and held me at an arms length away.

"This could be a problem, to yourself if you fall overboard." He smiling as I glared up at him.

"How about, I help you? Here lean into me." He said placing my arm around his should and he placed his arm around my waist. I blushed at how close I was to him; if Mother saw this she would have a fit. Will slowly started leading me towards wherever the kitchen is; it was slow going though with both of us crashing into things.

"Will I always be like this?" I complained as we walked down a flight of stairs and landed in a mess hall of sorts. Will laughed and shook his head as he led me over to the table. He sat me down and walked over to where another door was, he disappeared into it leaving me alone. I looked around the room was fairly big, and I was seated at a long table where the crew must eat. Surprisingly the place wasn't dirty, not exactly sparkling clean but it wasn't overflowing with gunk and rum. Will returned a moment later holding a plate filled high with food, eggs, sausage, toast, bacon, ham, and some fruit. He placed it down in front of me and took a seat. As hungry as I was I was afraid to eat it, what if some filthy pirate had prepared it. Will watched me curiously.

"Well aren't you going to eat?" He asked leaning back in his chair. I slowly nodded and hesitantly picked up a fork and took a small forkful of eggs. I placed them in my mouth and slowly chewed waiting to choke on something, but no something else happened. It was good, very good. And I quickly dug into my meal gulping down everything barley even chewing it.

"You might want to eat"- I didn't pay attention as I shoveled food down my mouth, and Will sighed-"slowly." Once done I looked up at Will and smiled.

"That was the greatest meal I have ever eaten in my life." I said happily placing a hand on my now full stomach.

"Why thank you!" An excited voice said and I jumped and looked around fearfully. Will laughed and slapped his knee.

"You don't need to be afraid that was Alexander our cook."

"Where is he and how could he hear me?" I asked and suddenly a small part of the wall by the kitchen door opened up to reveal a window of sorts and a small man sticking his head and he smiled at me. He was Asian and had a toothless smile.

"A chef always likes hearing complements, especially from someone high up as yourself." He smiled and I nodded and the wood went down again.

"So he can hear everything?" I asked and Will nodded.

"Yes sadly no one can talk bad about him." I quietly chuckled.

"Hey I heard that Captain!" Alexander's voice rang from the kitchen and I broke out into giggles.

"Just kidding Alexander!" Will yelled back smiling. He turned back towards me and raised an eyebrow.

"Not that you are properly dressed and fed, ready?" I nodded and stood up and staggered around the room. Will laughed as he grabbed me and remarked.

"Well at least with you here the crew will get a good laugh." He pulled me to the stairs which led us to the deck. The deck was bursting with activity as crewmen worked and I was amazed at some of the things they were doing. Several were climbing up to the sails, others were pulling ropes, it was quite an interesting sight. I looked up at Will whistled and all activity stopped and everyone quietly gathered around Will. I was slightly uncomfortable with all those men eyes on me so I leaned a little more into Will then was necessary and he looked down and gave me a sympathetic smile and tightened his hold on me by just a little.

"Men we have a new addition to our crew, meet Hayden…Blanket." They were snickers as he said my 'last name' and I just rolled my eyes.

"I want you to treat with respect and dignity and no one try anything on her." Will said sternly as I raised an eyebrow, great now I am in fear of losing my womanhood to a bunch of bloody pirates. I will get revenge on my Uncle, if it is the last thing I do! Will most likely the last thing I do will be to kill Will because these guys will probably kill me when they figured out I killed Will, bugger. I brought a hand up to my locket as Will continued talking; I started down at the cold metal and sighed.

"And furthermore we shall all try to make Hayden feel welcomed and help her around the ship, aye?"

"Aye!" They chorused back and went back to their duties. Will let go of me and I managed not to fall over.

"Well I have to go do some things, but don't worry I'll get someone to help you." I barely nodded as he looked around.

"Mr. Turner!" He bellowed and an older looking man walked over.

"I need you to help Hayden with learning the ropes of our ship, up for the challenge?" He said smiling and I narrowed my eyes. Mr. Turner, odd he has the same last name as Will, looked me over briefly and nodded. Will turned back towards me.

"Well I guess I shall see you at dinner." I nodded and he walked off leaving me alone with Mr. Turner.

"What do you know about ships?" I decided to go with my answer from before.

"They sail." I said as the ship rocked and I brought a hand to my stomach, I wasn't feeling too good now. Mr. Turner nodded and mumbled something under his breath.

"All right, no ship working for you then, would you count yourself strong?" I shrugged. He nodded and picked up a stray crate and said.

"Let's see how long you can hold this." He threw it at me and I threw my arms out and it landed in it. I groaned in pain and the next thing I knew I was sitting on the deck holding the crate as my but throbbed in pain. Mr. Turner sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"All right, so you're not strong."

"I resent that." I huffed as he took the crate off me. He offered his hand which I took and hauled me up easily.

"All right, what's a job you can do without killing yourself?" He looked around the deck and smiled. He walked over and picked up a bucket and mob. He handed them to me and smiled.

"You will swab the deck." I raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?" I asked confused and Mr. Turner sighed exasperated.

"Mop. You will mop the deck." He said slowly and I made an O shape with my mouth.

"All of it?" I asked looking around, the deck was pretty big and it spaced around the entire ship. Mr. Turner nodded.

"All of it, can you do that?" He asked looking at me as I looked down at the mop and bucket. I looked back up at him and smiled hesitantly.

"I think so." I said determined and he nodded.

"Well I'll just you leave you to it." I nodded and he started walking away.

"Thank you Mr. Turner!" I called out and he stopped and cocked his head around.

"Call me Bootstrap!" I raised an eyebrow but nodded as he continued on. Bootstrap? What an odd name, well maybe not if you're a pirate. I looked down at the mop and bucket and then at the deck, how to do this? I pondered, I had seen people do this before but I had never paid attention. Well isn't it that you put water all around and mop it up? A smile came to my face as I thought it over. Yes, that's how you do it. Picking up the bucket I tipped it over and water went gushing forward, around the deck. Men walked around and started slipping ad falling down. I grimaced as most of the men on deck landed on the ground in a heap.

"Opps, Sorry!" I yelled out as they tried getting up and failing. They all grumbled and cursed and said very inappropriate words that will scar me for the rest of my life. I turned away from them as I moved the mop around the wet deck, I thought over what I was sent here to do. But why me, Uncle has a nephew, my Father's sister and my Aunt. She has a strong son named Andrew, who I'm sure wouldn't have minded getting revenge, he seems like the type, but no, it has to be me. I was pulled away from my thoughts as nausea came over me. Running to the railing I deposited my breakfast into the sea. Once done I leaned against the railing in support incase another batch came up.

"I hate my life." I mumbled and I heard laughter from behind me, I turned and saw a man close to my age standing there. He was tall and muscular and had blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Already? You've only been here an hour at best." I just grumbled as I leaned over the railing again and puked. As I got up I saw that the man was at my side.

"Yeah it took my awhile to get my sea legs, don't worry about it. In a day or two you'll be good as new." He slapped me hard on the back causing me to be sick again. I sank to the deck and brought my hands to my now empty stomach and the man sat down next to me.

"Not to be rude but what's your name?" I asked turning towards him hoping I didn't look too dreadful from being sick. The man laughed and nodded.

"No you're not being rude. I am Ruben, and you are?" He asked sticking his hand out. I raised an eyebrow, wasn't he around when Will announced me to everyone. But nonetheless I smiled politely and replied.

"Hayden." I said lightly shaking his hand. When I went to pull away he kept his grip on it. My eyes widened but he just smiled.

"Better get you back to work, before the Captain sees." He stood up and pulled me up easily. Once his hold on my hand loosened I quickly got it out of his grasp and took a step back from him. I wasn't use to men touching me except in a cordial manner, and I hardly knew this man and didn't appreciate it. He just laughed like it was some joke. I decided to change the subject.

"Do you get in trouble if you don't work?" I asked picking up the mop and started to make absentminded circles with it on the deck, I was curious about Will. I looked up and saw Ruben shrug.

"Like do you mean does he beat us?" My eyes widened but I nodded, Will did not seem the type but I just met him and I am already making assumptions about him.

"No he doesn't beat or whip us. Just gives us a lecture on how we all need to work together to sail perfectly and nonsense like that." I gave a sigh of relief, Will was a good man not a horrible one like of the tales of Davy Jones. I continued mopping and looked up to see Ruben still there.

"Yes?" I asked and he just smiled and walked over.

"You're doing that wrong." I raised an eyebrow and he laughed. And placed both of his arms on mine and started leading the mop around.

"You are going the wrong way, see doesn't this feel easier?" I nodded uncomfortable with how close he was to me, no civilized man would do this to a woman, but yet again I doubt I am on a ship with civilized men saved for Will. He still had his grip on me and I turned away from him.

"I've got it now, thank you." I said quietly and Ruben laughed.

"I was just trying to help you darling." He said looking into my eyes. I looked down and said.

"Yes well I've got it now, and I don't want you to have to listen to a lecture on my behalf if Will…I mean the Captain sees you here." He raised an eyebrow when I mentioned Will by name instead of rank and sighed.

"Well darling I would go through a hundred lectures just to spend more time with you." I backed away feeling uneasy and gasped when I backed into a wall.

"That's very kind Ruben but I insist, you leave me to my work." I said quietly and he just smiled and nodded.

"I'll see you around…Hayden." I nodded and waited till he was out of eyesight before sinking to the ground. I leaned against the wall and sighed. Ruben was a dangerous man and he seemed to have his eyes on me, I will have to be careful around him. I heard a thump and saw Bootstrap lying on the ground and I heard him cursing. He got up uneasily and glared at me. I smiled cheekily before getting up and continued mopping; I went my way not Ruben's. I gripped my mop tightly as the sun blazed over me.

--

I looked up and saw the sun getting ready to set, today had been a long day. After the whole Ruben fiasco I continued on doing my job of mopping the entire deck. Along the way crew had introduced themselves to me and I had made some friends. Mopping hadn't been easy with the sun beating down on me like no tomorrow I had clutched the mop tighter then necessary and had developed small blisters all around my hands and they were bleeding. I had just finished mopping the deck a minute ago and was admiring the sunset; we didn't have them like this in London. I thought as the sun slipped beneath the waves. I heard quite footsteps behind me and grimaced worrying that it was Ruben to bother me but was surprised when a smooth voice said.

"Ready for dinner?" I breathed in a sigh of relief as I turned and smiled at Will. I nodded and walked over to him without staggering around. He looked me over and smiled.

"Glad to see you are still in one piece." I laughed and said.

"Hey!" I playfully hit him on the arm and saw a little blood from my hands on it. He noticed it as well and looked at me with raised eyebrows.

"Opps, sorry Will. I didn't mean to." I said quickly hoping I wouldn't get in trouble for ruining his shirt even if the blood was almost unnoticeable considering the shirt was red. He looked down at my hands and in a flash was holding both of them and looking them over. My breath caught in my throat as he looked over my wounds. He looked up at me and asked.

"You got these from a mop?" I shrugged and he released my hands.

"Come with me." He said walking off and I followed after him. I noticed we walked past to where the kitchen is.

"Will where are you taking me?" I asked and he kept walking. He walked to a door and opened it and led me inside. He lit some candles and the room was lit up in a dim light. It was a small room where several shelves and a small bed.

"Sit down on the bed." He commanded as he walked over to the shelves. I did as I was told and sat down on the small twin sized bed. He turned towards me and took a seat in the chair across from my bed and he moved it forward. He was holding cloth and a bucket of water.

"This is the infirmary." He said noticing my confused expression. I nodded and he took one of my hands and held it in his own.

"This will sting." He warned and before I could do anything he stuck my hand in the bucket of salt water. I hissed in pain and tried to get it out of his grasp but he held on tightly. He held it in there for God knows how long before taking it out. I looked down at my hand to see blister peelings and blots where blood had been. He had a towel and lightly dapped at my hand as I continued to hiss in pain. After doing that he put some cream on it and tied it up with cloth.

"Now the other hand." He said reaching for it but I shot it away from him. He sighed and tried again but I kept it out of his reach, he ran a hand through his hair and looked up at me frustrated.

"Hayden I need to do this." I shook my hand no and a few tears rolled down my cheeks. He brought one of his hands up and wiped them away and I again felt uncomfortable but not the kind I had with Ruben. The kind with Ruben scared me because I thought he would do something immoral to me but this with Will was in a way pleasant but odd.

"It will only get worse if we don't do it." I lowered me head and handed my hand over. He took it in his grasp and slowly put it in the bucket. I bit down on my tongue till I felt blood in my mouth and only then did I scream. He took it out and repeated the process from before.

"There do you feel any better?" He asked as he started cleaning up. Surprisingly I did feel better.

"Yes I do, thank you for doing that." He turned and smiled.

"Anything for a crewmember, now you've worked hard and probably threw up your breakfast?" I nodded and gagged. Will just laughed and nodded.

"Now it's time for dinner, you should be able to keep it in, but you never know, ready?" I nodded and stood up and followed Will to the mess hall. Everyone was already situated but no one was eating. Once they saw us everyone sighed in relief and someone yelled out.

"Alexander they're here, now serve us." Cheers erupted as Will pulled me along, he sat at the head of the table and I was on his left side with Bootstrap on his right. I saw Ruben a little ways down and upon seeing me looking he winked and grinned deviously. I quickly turned away as a plate of food was in front for me; it was meatloaf with corn and broccoli. I at first took small bites like I had been taught to but when I saw everyone else taking larger bites I joined it and the food was excellent. Dinner was full of talk as I listened to conversations about the day. I blushed as everyone complained about slipping around the deck. Hours went on and I was sleepy as the men kept talking. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to see Will smiling at me.

"Ready for bed?" I nodded quickly and he laughed and stood up and beckoned for me to follow.

"I'll show you to your room." He led me down a flight of stairs into a along hallway with doors on both sides. We got to the end of it and he opened a door and motioned for me to go in. Candles were already lit and I saw the room fro what it was, it was small but it would do. There was a window and the moonlight was streaming in, there was a small dresser and two trunks and in the middle hung a hammock. I turned towards Will and asked.

"Where's the bed?" Will laughed and pointed at the hammock.

"That's your bed." I made an O shape and nodded sheepishly.

"Well thank you." He nodded and said.

"I suggest you should lock your door at night."

"Why?" His eyes darkened even on the dark and he replied.

"You never know, just for your safety." I nodded and he smiled.

"Well I bed you goodnight." I laughed and nodded and he walked away shutting the door behind him. Once gone I locked the door and looked around, the room was shabby but it had character. I took off my boots and got my hair undone and laid down on the hammock, there was a pillow and blanket and I struggled to get comfortable and I finally did. I was so tired I expected to fall asleep instantly. Sadly that was not the case for the ship rocked to the side and I spilled out of the hammock and landed face first on the hard wooden ground. I groaned into the wood and thought, tonight is going to be a long night.

(Please R and R! I do not own pirates.)


	5. Chapter 5

Enemies and Lovers

I groaned as I someone banged on my door. I had barely a wink of sleep, just as I predicted. Every time I got in my hammock it would flip me off when the ship started rocking and I had given up on it and decided to sleep on the floor but that hadn't been better since sleeping on wood is very uncomfortable, and a hour ago I got back in the hammock and was just about to dose off and now someone is knocking on my door! Someone in the world is laughing very hard at me, and I suspect it is probably my Uncle, just a guess. So I sat up and was very tempted to start spitting out cuss words such as the crew did on a regular basic, but no, I am too good for that. I walked over to the door and opened it and glared at Ruben who was smiling cheekily.

"Can I help you?" I asked through gritted teeth, always be polite even if you don't like the person, my Mother always said.

"Yes you can, you're suppose to be up on deck working with the rest of us." My eyes widened and he laughed.

"What darling? Think you were going to sleep in while us men work?"

"It was a comforting thought." I said more to myself then him, he laughed a jolly full bellied laugh that echoed all around the hallway and I fought the urge to bring my hands to my ears. It was too early for such noise!

"I'll be out in a moment." I moved to shut the door but he put his arm out stopping me, I looked up at him unable to hide the fear from my eyes.

"Darling you look good enough as is, come on." I stayed rooted to my spot and he smirked.

"I was given orders from the Captain to get you up on deck and I can see now this might be a challenge. Sorry for you darling I like challenges." I was scared that his words had a double meaning to them but before I could ponder over them he lunged at me and next thing I now I was flung over his back like a potato sack.

"Let me down!" I screamed my voice echoing all around as I pounded my small fists on his back as hard as I could, he just laughed and shut my door and turned around and started walking.

"Darling, that tickles!" He replied slapping my on the butt and I fumed.

"Don't you dare touch me like that again and I have a name! It is Hayden, or Miss Beck…Blanket to you!" I said almost slipping up on the name, but Ruben didn't notice as he continued to laugh. I kept hitting him till we were on the deck as some of the crew watched curiously.

"Put me down!"

"Anything you say darling." He let go of my waist and I went falling off of him to the ground. I quickly stood up and turned towards him and shouted.

"You sir are a vile, loathsome, creature who should rot on the bottom of the ocean!" I said jabbing my finger into his chest, I had never yelled like this before and it was nice to vent to someone, but maybe not him. Ruben's clear blue eyes dangerously turned dark and I took a step back from him.

"What did you say?" he spat at me in low tones and I gulped.

"I…I…it's just…"

"What's going on here?" A voice asked from behind me and I turned and saw Will standing there glaring at Ruben. I turned back to Ruben to see his eyes back to normal and he smiled fakely.

"Nothing Captain just getting the woman up liked you asked me to." He said placing his arms behind his back. I turned back to Will as he asked.

"Is that true?" His gaze was directed on me as I gulped and nodded.

"Very well, Ruben go off and start working." Ruben nodded and stormed past me and walked out of sight. I breathed in a sigh of relief and turned away from Will and walked over to the railing to lean against it.

"Are you alright?" He asked a few moments later coming to stand beside me and I nodded.

"Ruben doesn't mean any harm, he loves women and you are the first he's seen in a long time, but don't worry I'll make sure he stays away from you." I shook my head and looked at him.

"It's not that, it's just he makes me uncomfortable with the way he looks and touches me. In London not even foul men would dare do that." Will laughed and nodded.

"Yes the people of the Caribbean are a breed of their own. But its home." I nodded and looked out at the glistening sea.

"I think I could get use to living here." I said quietly as waves rocked the ship.

"Yes, the Caribbean may be full of pirates but it has charm and a beauty all its own." We stayed like that for a few moments before Will cleared his throat and remarked.

"Well I should get back to my duties, as should you, just don't kill anyone with the mop." I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"Is everyone going to hold that against me?" Will laughed and nodded as he walked off. I went off in search of Bootstrap to see what I could do. I found him by the railing pulling some rope.

"Hello Bootstrap." I said cheerfully and he nodded without looking at me. I waited till he was through doing whatever and then he turned towards me.

"What can I do for you Hayden?" he asked and I shrugged.

"I just want to help." I said and he smiled.

"Well…how about you take some small crates down to the storage area down below." He said pointing to a small pile of crates.

"Can you do that?" I nodded and he smiled and patted me affectionately on the back and I was surprised when I didn't grimace, maybe I am getting use to everyone. I walked over to the crates and picked one up, it wasn't too heavy. I made my way down the stairs and looked around the hallway, there were many doors all leading to different areas. Which one to use. The weight of the box was starting to be too much so I chose the closest door and kicked it open. I walked in and was very surprised to find myself in a library, so surprised I dropped the crate and screamed in pain as it landed on my foot. I hopped around holding onto my right foot as I actually did swear, under my breath of course. After the pain died down I looked around, the room was spacious with shelves lining the walls and a small table with four leather chairs around it. I walked over to a shelf and saw it lined with dust, I blew at it and the dust went flying everywhere and I had a coughing fit.

"Is someone trying to kill me?" I quietly asked as I began looking at the titles, one particular one caught my eye.

"Functions of a ship." I read aloud as I took it out of the shelf, it was heavy and old with tearing all around, I opened it up to find the pages in excellent condition. I shrugged and shut it.

"This could come in handy." I walked back over to the crate and placed the book on top and picked up the crate again and started looking for a storage area. About an hour later I found it with the help of Denny, a crewmember, I walked down the stairs into the dark room which was dimly light with a few candles and looked around fascinated. Everything you could imagine was down there, paintings, couches, chairs, tools, clothes; it was like a large treasure chest. I was going to look longer when I heard footsteps pounding on the steps and Bootstrap appeared.

"Ah child there you are, have you been here the entire time?" I blushed and shook my head no.

"Well where have you been?"

"Trying to find this spot." I said slowly and quietly and he raised an eyebrow and laughed. My blush got even deeper as he stopped.

"Girl you will be the death of this crew. C'mon your job isn't done yet." I nodded and took one last look before climbing up the stairs, I would be back soon.

--

That was true enough; I had to take 12 more boxes down. And each time I would look around briefly before going back to get the next box. That was what I did all day while avoiding Ruben who seemed to stalk me like a shark. I collapsed on my hammock and looked at my freshly wound up hands, they had gotten a beating today and Will repeated that dreadful process of sticking them in salt water to help, but I had to admit it didn't hurt as much as before, and I noticed my hands were becoming harder not soft and smooth like they had been, oh well, comes with the territory of hard labor.

I was dreadfully tired but I didn't want to sleep. I lit all of my candles and snuggled into my hammock with the blanket and pillow and pulled out the ship boo, I opened it to the first page. _Chapter One: You and Your Ship._ I started reading and stayed like that for the rest of the night.

--

I read all the way till sunrise and I got up and was on the deck before anyone else. I had my hair tied up in a bun and I walked up to the helm and saw Will at the wheel staring off into space. I smiled at him and walked up.

"Good morning Captain, sleep well?" I asked and he turned towards me and smiled.

"A good morning it is, we shall have a beautiful day, and yes I did have a good night's rest, and yourself?" I blushed and shook my head no. He raised an eyebrow and asked.

"Did you keep falling out of your hammock?" I glared up at him and replied hotly.

"No! I only fell out once thank you very much. It was because I was reading last night." I said crossing my arms and looking out at the water.

"And pray tell what were you reading that held your attention for so long?" I ignored his jest and turned towards him only to see sincere curiosity in his brown eyes; I sighed and fiddled with a stray piece of hair.

"Well I was reading a book on ships." He raised an eyebrow and nodded for me to continue, I felt my cheeks reddened as I said.

"I did it so I could be of more help around here, and so I would stop making a fool of myself in front of you and the others." I said quietly as I looked down embarrassed.

"I think that is very noble of you, to try so hard to work with us. So do you know more about a ship then if it sails?" I laughed and nodded. We talked for awhile longer but then I wandered off to find Bootstrap but my mind was still reeling on Will. He was a wonderful person and I feel awful that I have to kill him. Maybe his heart isn't here; maybe it's off on some deserted island never to be seen again. Well wherever it is I must find it to avenge my Father. I looked down at the locket Uncle had given me, it was cold and hard. And I made a decision, for now this whole killing Will business would be on the back burner of my mind. I need to learn more about Will and his past and everything else before I can even start planning on how to kill him.

Satisfied with my decision I nodded and found Bootstrap who was pleasantly surprised by my new knowledge and tested me out on it. I was still given smaller jobs since I wasn't as strong as the men, but at least everyone knew I wasn't some hopeless lass stuck on a ship with pirates. I listened to stories as some of the crew that had been there when Davy Jones ruled the seas, they told me of his cruelness, and how they were all deformed and looked liked the sea itself. I shivered as I listened.

During the day two of the men Ben and Denny got into a fight that soon turned violent as they brought out their swords. I watched in amazement as they danced across the deck the swords clashing magnificently against one another.

"They're not that good." A voice whispered behind me and I jumped and saw Ruben smiling behind me.

"Excuse me?" I asked breathless as I brought a hand to my beating heart.

"Them"-he said pointing to the two as they fought amongst the cheering-"they may seem good, but there nothing against our Captain." My eyes instantly traveled to Will who was watching with a bored interest. He must have felt my eyes on him because he turned towards me and for a moment we locked eyes but I quickly turned back towards Ruben.

"Will swordfights?" I asked and Ruben nodded.

"One of the best I've ever seen, besides me of course." I rolled my eyes at his ignorance. Men and their egos, I thought as I resumed watching the fight. One thing I had learn while being here was that I could act how I wanted to, I didn't have to hide my true thoughts behind a mask of perfection and that was a freeing experience. I took a side glance at Will and looked him over, he had muscles but wasn't over muscled like Ruben, he had good posture and good form, and he definitely looked like he could swordfight with the best of them. And I guess you have to have skills to kill Davy Jones and take his place. That was one question that was bothering me, why did Will want to become the Dutchman? I was afraid to ask Will or any of the crew and the crew never talked about it. Oh well maybe I'll figure it out later, I thought as the fight broke up. I got back to mopping the deck but I couldn't help but follow Will with my eyes until he was out of sight, he was a mystery, a puzzle, and with my quick witted brain I would figure him out.

(Please R and R! I do not own pirates.)


	6. Chapter 6

Enemies and Lovers

"You should learn how to fight." I turned startled at Will, it had been a week since that fight between Ben and Denny and nothing much had happened, besides us sailing around searching for souls who had died or were dieing at sea, it was dreary in a way. We had gotten a few new crewmembers and sadly one seemed to fancy me so now I was avoiding Ruben and Edward, then agony of being the only woman for miles.

"With fists?" I asked confused leaning against the railing, it was dusk and the sky would be setting soon. Will chuckled and shook his head.

"Swords, I see you have acquired some admirers and I just want you to be protected."

"Surely none would raise a hand against me." I said eyeing Will's sword cautiously, I think I would be a danger to myself more then others with that weapon. Will shrugged and looked out at the ocean.

"You never know, besides I would rather be safe then sorry. Never forget Hayden, you are on a ship full of men…men who haven't been with a woman in God knows how long." That was true, everyman seemed to have taken an interest in me all except Bootstrap who was like a Father to me (forgive me Father) and Will, except the men just flirted for fun or helped me out around the deck.

"You don't seem to have a problem with me." I said coyly hoping I could learn a little more about him, Will was like a book that I wanted to read oh so badly.

"Yes well I guess you charm just doesn't affect me." He said smiling slightly; he was as coy as ever. I huffed and blew some stray hair out of my eyes; I had noticed that my dark brown hair was acquiring light blonde streaks through it, thanks to the sun which baked down on me day after day. My skin had also turned a shade or two darker and I noticed some muscle growing in my usually weak spots, such as arms, legs, other areas.

"So back to the topic on hand, I think you should learn sword fighting." I raised an eyebrow and asked.

"You think, or you demand?" Will smirked and fired back.

"A bit of both actually, it's just I would feel awful if you got hurt while being here, I don't know why but I feel responsible for you." I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"You're acting the way a Father should, but you are only two years older then me so you can't be my Father figure, besides your Father has taken that position." Yes I had learned Will and Bootstrap were actually related.

"I am 26 years older then you!" He protested.

"Yes in actual years, not in appearance. In appearance you are only two years older because in appearance you are 26 and I am 24." I said smirking at my triumphant.

"Please Hayden just do this for me, it would mean a lot for me to know you can handle your won." He looked into my eyes and I sighed and nodded, Will smiled happily.

"Great, we will begin before dawn tomorrow." My eyes widened as he walked off.

"I didn't agree to that!" I called to his back but he either didn't hear me or chose to ignore me. I sighed and turned back to the ocean, me having admirers? What an absurd notion! Back in London barely any man looked at me, even though they did always say I was stunning and would make a perfect wife to someone, why is it that men love to look but to never commit? Maybe I shall write a book about it once I get off this ship, I thought smirking. I sighed as I realized I would only get off this ship if I killed Will that thought was getting harder and harder. I chose let my plan fall back to the end of my mind as I had to focus on how to get there. I felt that I was close to Will, closer then the crew saved for Bootstrap. But Will was still hiding things from me, and I still had no idea where his heart was. But as my Uncle always said all in due time. I might as well go to bed so I can get up tomorrow.

--

I yawned as I stood up on the deck, a fog rested around the ship making it impossible to see far out into the ocean.

"Ah you made it." A voice said close to my ear and I jumped and turned around and clutched my hand to my chest as I breathed in shakily. I glared at Will as he smiled.

"Are-you-trying-to-kill-me?" I asked in between breaths. He just laughed and shook his head.

"You really need to work on your listening skills, I gave several subtle hints that I was near and you didn't hear one."

"Well sorry, I didn't know hearing was required in the job description." I spat as I calmed down.

"It's not, but just like sword fighting, having good hearing and hearing what others can't is very good."

"Well pray tell oh mighty one, what do you hear?" I asked sarcastically as Will turned for a few moments and turned back towards me. Over there"-he said pointing to the other side of the ship-"Denny is heading down to the cabin's because his night duty shift is over, his feet are dragging and he I cursing under his breath." I strained to hear what he did and I did hear dragging feet and a low voice saying some colorful words. I turned back to Will amazed.

"You really do now what you're talking about." Will smiled and nodded.

"Well ready to begin?" He asked and I nodded hesitantly. He smiled and looked at me intently, after a few moments of that I became uncomfortable.

"Uh Will what are you doing?" He smiled and shook his head.

"Just looking you over seeing what I have to work with. You have good form so I won't have to teach you about posture. How quick are you?"

"Excuse me?"

"Think fast!" Before I could respond he threw whipped out a small dagger and flung it at me I ducked and watched it fall into the sea. Will sighed and said.

"I liked that dagger."

"Why did you throw at me?" I demanded and he shrugged.

"Checking out your reflexes, you're fast so that's good. This would be much slower if you were slow. So let's begin with footwork."

"Footwork?" I asked confused as he nodded.

"You won't be able to defend yourself if your footwork is wrong, see the key is when fighting is to follow their footwork and make your moves off theirs that's how you'll win. And it really comes in handy when fighting pirates." I raised an eyebrow.

"And why is that?"

"Because we like cheating, and if you can get footwork down, you can beat a pirate easily, especially if you are smart and a good sword fighter."

"Like yourself?" I asked innocently waiting for his expression. He just smiled slightly and nodded.

"On good days, now let's begin, if I move here where should you move?" I followed his footwork and took a step to the right. Will smiled and nodded.

"Good and here?" We did this for about a half hour before Will actually brought his sword out and started showing it to me.

"Will I ever get good?" I complained as I tried doing a simple exercise and I landed on the deck floor groaning in pain. Will smiled and offered me his hand and hoisted me up.

"All in due time, now here let me help you." He placed his arms on mine and stood behind me as he yielded the sword around in the air. I felt self-conscious with a man being so close to me, but I was no where near as uncomfortable as I had been when Ruben stood behind me. We did the exercise perfectly and Will whispered into my ear.

"There, now do you get it?" Shivers ran up my spine but I was able to nod and he let go of me.

"Well I think that's about all for now, but we do more later."

--

Will was right when he said all in due time. In the next few weeks my sword fighting improved and now I considered myself as good as Will, as good but not quite. I practiced whenever I had a spare moment usually battling a crewmember to a duel, but lately everyone had declined saying I was hurting all of them and they didn't want their egos anymore bruised then usual. And right now I was practicing with Will as we were in a fierce duel. I ducked as he slashed his sword at me.

"Nice try." I said as we moved around the deck out of sight of the crew.

"Just doing my best." He fired back as he blocked my blow. We continued on till he was lying on the deck and my sword and his were pointed at his throat.

"I win." I said smirking as he looked up. I saw his leg move and next thing I now I am also on the deck. I grumble as I sat up and glared at him.

"You cheated." He smiled and shrugged.

"Pirate." He stood up and offered me a hand. Just as he pulled me up Bootstrap came bounding around the corner.

"Captain we got a ship following us." We both looked at him surprised.

"Impossible, I have the ship invisible." When it was invisible it was so we could sail around and no one else would see us, Will could do it when he wanted like now.

"Yes at first we thought she was just sailing around but then we saw her sails. They're black, Captain." I saw Will's eyes widened and he briskly nodded.

"Allow her to pull up." Bootstrap nodded and hurried off. Will hurried off to the helm with me trailing behind.

"Why is a ship following us?" I asked as we came up to the wheel and there behind us was a pirate ship with black sails heading straight for us.

"To ruin my life." Will said simply and I looked confused and he sighed.

"I have old…acquaintances on that ship."

"Like who?" I asked.

"Jack Sparrow." My blood stopped cold and my face whitened and Will raised an eyebrow.

"So you've heard of Jack?" I weakly nodded, I knew who Jack Sparrow was, he had a hand in killing my Father. A pang of guilt went through me, I had not thought of my Father or the plan in some weeks. I had been too busy learning new things, and I was surprised with the way I had changed over the last few weeks. I no longer resented any of these men our looked down upon them and I started to see things through a pirates eyes, it I liked what I saw. Hayden you must keep to the plan. When I looked up I saw the ship, the Black Pearl, I believe her name is pull up beside us. And on the railing stood a man smirking. This man was quite a character; He had dreadlocks, a long beard, random items tied up in his hair, a hat on, and accessories adoring him. His smirk got bigger when he laid eyes on Will who had walked over to the railing with me following.

"Ah Captain turner, and how are ye this fine day?" The man called out and Will smiled.

"It was great until you showed up Jack." Ah so this was Jack, he didn't look ruthless and furious like Uncle had always described him.

"Captain Jack, _Captain._" Will rolled his eyes and called out.

"What brings you here Jack?" Jack smiled and shrugged.

"Just passing on by, haven't seen you in a decade thought it might be nice to swap stories. How about you letting us all over and we talk?" Will nodded and Jack called back to his crew and in a matter of minutes most of the other crew was assembled onto our ship. Everyone started exchanging greetings by yelling and shouting and nonesuch. So of the Pearl's crewmembers stood out to me, there was an older man holding on protectively to his canteen, a dwarf man who was bald, a man with a parrot on his shoulder, a black woman, and two odd looking men, one was short and plump and the other tall and lean with a wooden eye. I felt someone grab my arm and turned to see Will.

"Follow me." I nodded and we weaved our way through the mob up to Jack. When he laid eyes on me he smiled.

"Ah and who is this beauty?" He asked looking me over.

"I am Hayden Blanket." I said, even though he may have had a hand in killing my Father it seemed hard not to like him.

"Blanket? Well I've heard worse. So tell me love, why is a beauty such as yourself hanging around with a eunuch like Will." I raised an eyebrow and couldn't help but look down at Will's manly area and wondered if Jack was correct, it could explain why he wasn't interested in me like most of the crew had been. Will blushed and glared at Jack.

"I am not a eunuch! Would you stop telling people that?" He growled at Jack who shrugged. Jack turned back towards me and said.

"So love, I am sure you have heard all about me?" he asked excited but it vanished as I shook my head, all I heard was from my Uncle who had vowed revenge.

"Well then I guess I'll have to tell you the whole story, with the help of all of us of course." Everyone heard and started talking excitedly as we all took seats around the deck, Will next to me. He rested his hand on me knee and leaned into me and whispered into my ear.

"Tonight is going to be a long night."

(Please R and R! I do not own Pirates!)


	7. Chapter 7

Enemies and Lovers

"And then I said bring me that horizon." Jack finished off his dramatic tale of cursed pirates and it was very hard to believe, but yet I did. I looked over at Will and imagined him in a feather hat. A giggled ran through me and I brought a hand up to my mouth to stop it but Will saw and raised an eyebrow.

"What?" He asked and I just shook my head and turned back towards Jack.

"But that doesn't explain everything, what happened next?" I asked pondering over the story, it gave me a new light on how to view pirates and I had to admit I was very interested in the Elizabeth woman, who Will loved. Jack smirked at nodded at Will.

"Will should start the story off, he was there." I turned towards Will who looked uncomfortable.

"Maybe another time." There was protest among the crew's as I looked and Will and begged.

"Please Will! I want to hear the rest, please?" He looked deep into my eyes and sighed and nodded. Cheers erupted but the halted as Will held up a hand.

"It all started on my wedding day." My breath caught in my throat, Will was married?

"You're married?" I interrupted quietly and Will looked at me and nodded.

"Yes, but he did not get married that day, his wedding was much more exciting, now carry on." The man named Gibbs said and Will nodded.

"Yes it was my wedding day and I was getting ready when all of a sudden navy men busted into my shop and arrested me. They carried me off to where I was getting married where I found Elizabeth soaked in her wedding dress. She had thought I stood her up, and there we met a vile man."

"A cruel man." Ragetti muttered to Pintel who nodded his head.

"He was so cruel he even marked Jack." The woman Anamaria said grabbing Jack's hand and lifting his sleeve up to reveal a P branded into his skin. I stared at it intently for a few moments before asking.

"Who was the man?"

"Cutler Beckett." Will said darkly and I jerked my head up. Cutler Beckett, my Father, a cruel man? No it couldn't be they were wrong, all of them.

"What…what did this man do?" I asked quietly as Will looked at me.

"Well for starters, he tried killing all of us using Davy Jones; he also killed innocents, and tried to rule the seas with the East India Trading Company. Just be glad you weren't around to meet him Hayden." I looked down as I willed tears not to come. Lies! They were all lies! My Father worked for peace and tried to stop pirates from robbing the defenseless on the sea, he would never do those things that they all accused him off. I half heartedly listened as Will told the rest of his story, about Having to Get Jack's compass, being stuck on an island with cannibals, going on Davy Jones ship, fighting on a wheel with James Norrington, fighting against the kraken, seeing Elizabeth kiss and Jack, Jack's death, and then meeting up with Barbossa. I listened more closely as the story went on, of them freeing Jack from Davy Jones's locker and I heard more vile things about my Father. And I sunk into despair as I realized that this could all be true, all of it. My Father could have been as bad as pirates, maybe even worse.

"And then Will and Lizzy got married on my ship as we all fought." I turned towards Will and raised an eyebrow.

"So you are married?" Will nodded refusing to meet my gaze. For unknown reasons Will being married bothered me more then it should have.

"And then Will was stabbed my Davy himself." I bit back a gasp as I felt myself immense in the story, it was as if I was there reliving everything as I listened to the crew's words.

"I guided Will's sword to Jones's heart killing Jones's and making Will the Dutchman." I turned towards Will.

"So you didn't want to be the Dutchman?" I asked quietly and he nodded.

"But if Jack hadn't of done that I would be dead, so in a way I owe Jack a thank you."

"You're welcome mate, and here's the best part we defeated Beckett and his armada and freed the sea."

"What happened to Beckett?" I asked quietly afraid of the answer.

"Well we fired at him and he actually had the courage to go down with his ship." I looked down, my Father was a monster or was he? I heard the rest as Jack talked about the Pearl and how he had gotten stranded in Tortuga as Barbossa left without him.

"But how did you get your ship back?" I asked curiously and Jack smirked.

"Well I was sailing along in my dingy with my charts and came upon it one day, I stole it back from Barbossa without him knowing leaving him stranded somewhere and I returned to Tortuga and found Gibbs still there with Giselle and Scarlet and we hightailed it out of there and have been sailing since."

"So love what do you think now?" I felt all eyes on me as I shrugged.

"It's a great story, one worthy of telling children to sleep at night, a legend more like it." Jack laughed.

"A legend not love, that all happened."

"Wish I could have been there and seen it."

"You never know love; history has a way of repeating himself." I raised an eyebrow as everyone started talking about other subjects, mainly rum though. I quietly got up and walked away towards the back of the ship thinking over the story. What I had heard about my Father from then was the complete opposite of what my Uncle had always told me, but which one was true? Pirates weren't known for honesty, but neither was Uncle. I sighed and fingered the locket and looked down at it with disgust, this make's my job so much harder!

"Hey you!" A female voice said from behind me and I turned to see the woman Anamaria standing there with her arms folded across her chest.

"Yes?" I asked leaning against the railing, she just shrugged.

"Nothing much, just thought I would seek out your company, it has to be better then those men." I laughed and nodded. She looked me over and remarked.

"You know you don't really look like a pirate, just a woman in too big of clothes." I sighed and looked down at myself. I was still in Will's clothes and even with the adjustments they were still too big on me.

"Yes well they don't have woman's clothing here, so I'll have to make do."

"Not necessary, you seem to be about my size, maybe a tad smaller. I'm sure I've got some clothes that would fit, follow me." I followed after her and she walked to the side of the ship where the Pearl rested next to us. She grabbed a stray rope and hopped up onto the railing and swung lazily over. She threw the rope back to me and I caught it a bit uneasily. I stared at it.

"Are you coming or what?' She snapped and I shook my head.

"I warn you, this may be ugly." I called out and she looked confused. I gripped the rope hard and closed my eyes and leaned forward. I felt my legs leave the railing as I swung over I opened my eyes and saw myself over the Pearl's deck.

"Let go!" Anamaria yelled and I obliged and landed in a heap on the floor. Anamaria couldn't help but laugh and by the time I stood up she was holding her sides and wiping tears from her eyes.

"You are a sad excuse of a pirate." She said stopping as I rolled my eyes.

"I am very aware of that, now can we find those clothes?" She nodded and I followed her around till we were in her cabin. It was similar to mine, small, bare, and with a hammock. But she did have a lot of trunks filled with clothes. I bent down and looked them over happily.

"Take whatever you like." She said sitting on her hammock watching as I ruffled through her things, I turned towards her confused.

"Anything?" I asked and she smiled and nodded.

"I have more clothes in the storage are, and besides you are in dire need of some clothes that can show yourself off to those men." I blushed and laughed as I looked through her clothes. Whenever I found items that I liked I would try them on and Anamaria would say if she thought they looked good on me or not. That went on for about an hour till I had numerous shirts, pants, vests, jackets, hats, skirts, boots, bandana's, scarves, and even some weapons like pistols, daggers, and other things. Will's worn old clothes lay discarded on the floor as I was in brown pants, a white shirt, a brown vest, and a hat covering my head.

"Now this feels better." I said looking myself over in the mirror. Anamaria nodded and smiled.

"There at least now you have the look of a pirate, now we just need to work on your attitude." I turned towards her confused.

"What's wrong with my attitude?" I asked a little offended.

"Nothing, it's just you're too polite and not fierce, but I'm sure it will come to you in due time." I was starting to hate that saying but I nodded nonetheless.

"Can I ask you something?" She nodded and I continued.

"In the story they never mentioned that you were there in the end, where did you go and how did you get back with these guys?" She shrugged.

"Well after a few months of working under Jack I thought it was time to strike out on my won, bad mistake. Men didn't take too kindly to being ruled over by woman and I was at the battle. I was just on a different ship and I met up with the Pearl later on when Barbossa had her and when I came upon Jack I helped get him his ship back and I have been with him ever since.

"And what about this fountain of youth? Is it true as well?" I asked sitting down on the floor by my pile of new clothes, how am I ever getting it back over to the Dutchman?

"Of course it is woman! I wouldn't be looking like this if it wasn't."

"True." I said quietly fiddling with a scarf that would go around my waist.

"Can I ask you something?' Anamaria asked and I looked up and nodded.

"What is going on with you and Will?" I raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean? We are friends." I said and she just shook her head.

"Never mind, forget I asked. Come on let's get your clothes back to your ship." I nodded and we packed my clothes up in the trunks and lugged them up to the deck. As we got to the railing we realized this could be hard.

"We could always try throwing them across." I suggested the distance wasn't that far. But Anamaria shook her head.

"I do not want these clothes ending up in the ocean; no we'll call for some help." She brought her hands up to her mouth and whistled shrilly. In a matter of seconds the Pearl's crew was standing at the railing of the Dutchman.

"What is it Love?" Jack called out and Anamaria yelled back.

"We need some help getting these trunks back over, be a dear and help." Jack smirked and motioned for his crew to help. They clambered over and took the trunks and got back with no problem. Anamaria and I swung back over and I was proud that I didn't make a fool of myself like before. Denny and Ben took my things on down and I walked around the ship and saw Will by the railing looking out at sea. He heard me and turned and smiled as I walked up. He looked confused as he looked me over and said.

"Where did you get the clothes?"

"Anamaria, why is there something wrong with them?" I asked concerned I didn't look right for Will. He laughed and shook his head no.

"I was just use to seeing you in my clothes, but I have to admit you look better in clothes that actually fit." I nodded and stood next to him, we were silent for a long time and one thought kept nagging me, what had happened to Elizabeth?

"Will." I said softly and he turned towards me.

"What happened to your wife?" He sighed and looked out at the dark sea as the moon hung over us. I thought that he wasn't going to tell me but finally he spoke.

"I don't really know, after I became the Dutchman I dropped Elizabeth off on an island where she would wait for me for ten years, we had thought if she remained faithful then after ten years I could remain with her. And she was faithful for those long ten years and she actually had our son, William who is your age, who is 23 now, but when I came back we quickly realized it wasn't for good and I told her that she should find someone else to marry who would take care of her and William." He stopped and started out at the ocean. I softly placed my hand on his arm silently urging him to continue and he did.

"Well I came back ten years later to find the house she had been living in long forgotten, no one had lived there in years, and there was a note. It was a riddle that only I would know who to solve and it led me back to my chest where my heart is. I can only hope she and my son are fine wherever they may be." My heart broke as he finished, he had a family but he never got to know them. He had only met his son once and that was 13 years ago and he was separated from his beloved wife.

"Will I'll never leave you." I said quietly and he smiled slightly.

"That's nice to know, I don't think I'll ever have as much entertainment then you being here." He laughed and I playfully punched him in the shoulder.

"All joking aside, it had been nice to have you around Hayden, a true friend." He said smiling as he patted me on the shoulder affectionately. I turned away from him and sighed, a friend that was what I would be.

(Please R and R! I do not own Pirates!)


	8. Chapter 8

Enemies and Lovers

"Well mates this is goodbye…for now." Jack said smiling as everyone said their goodbyes. I was sad to see Anamaria go; it was nice to be in the company of a female even though she acted tough like a man. I was sad to see the rest of the crew go such as Gibbs, Cotton, Marty, Pintel and Ragetti. I was even sad to see Jack leave, the eccentric lunatic had gotten under my skin the past few days and I would surely miss the crazy pirate. As I got to him he smirked and held out his arms.

"Love a hug for Captain Jack?" I laughed and nodded. I threw my arms around him in a friendly way as he held me; he leaned down and whispered into my ear.

"Once you get tired of the whelp, look me up." I laughed and nodded as I pulled away, whelp was one of the nicknames Jack called Will along with eunuch. I didn't try and correct Jack and say that Will and I were only friends; I mean anyone could tell Will was in love with Elizabeth, where ever she may be, even though by now she should be 48. The Pearl's crew got on their ship and sailed off leaving us to watch in sadness. Obviously the crew hadn't seen anyone for a long time besides the people that were coming onto their ship. I had, had fun with Jack over the few days he was here, we had sword fight and it was a relief not to worry if I stabbed him in the heart of anything like that, because he would just take a minutes rest and we would continue, but boy does that man cheat.

--

I sighed and I wiped the sweat from off my forehead. It was a few days after Jack and company had departed and not much had occurred, besides the rising temperature. The crew was sprawled around the deck trying to keep cool; I was my hat over my head providing shade as I sat lazily against the railing. I had found an interesting book in the library, it was a journal from about 100 hundred years ago, a crewmember had written about his time as a crewmember. Davy Jones was a truly cruel man beating his crewmembers almost to death. I barley looked up as Will came down the stairs and yelled.

"Men!" I made a subtle coughing noise and turned the page and Will sent me a smile.

"And woman! You have all worked hard these past few weeks without so much as a reward, so as your just reward we can go swimming." There was cheering as everyone got ready, I looked around nervously, I had never gone swimming in the ocean, the only water I had ever been in was the water from my bath back home. I don't even know how to swim. I stood up as the crew threw the anchor overboard and the ship halted, I blushed as the men threw their shirts off and dived into the ocean. Ruben flexed his muscles hopping I would see, when he noticed that I did he flashed me one of his smiles before jumping into the water. I rolled my eyes and went over to the edge and watched as the men frolicked in the ocean. The odd thing was that they would dive down and wouldn't reappear for minutes on end, I may have not gone swimming before but I know you can't go the long without oxygen.

"Aren't you going?" I would have been startled if I hadn't become so use to Will sneaking up on me. I turned towards him and shook my head no and he cocked his head to the side.

"And why not, it's not often I allow the crew this treat." I sighed embarrassed and looked down.

"I can't swim, it was never important to learn in London." He made an O shape with his mouth as I looked down.

"Want to learn?" I looked up sharply.

"Learn? How to swim?" He nodded and I laughed.

"You're crazy Will; I think the salt water is getting to you." Will laughed and shook his head.

"Ah come one, what pirate doesn't know how to swim." I pointed to myself.

"This pirate and she is very happy not being able to swim." Will just shook his head.

"You know you want to." It was true the crystal blue water looked very tempting on a hot day like this.

"But I don't want the crew to know I can't swim." I said and he nodded. He grabbed my hand and led me to the other side of the deck.

"We'll practice here. No one will see." I nodded and he released my hand and tore off his shirt to reveal his muscular chest. I stared for a moment before quickly turning away and blushing. He jumped up onto the railing and held his handout to me. I took it and he effortlessly pulled me up, I looked down at the ocean and gulped.

"Will I don't think this is a good idea." I said turning to get down but Will held my arm firm.

"You never know till you try it. Besides I won't let anything bad happen to you, I promise." I nodded and shut my eyes as we jumped. What I felt was indescribable the water cooled me off and I opened my eyes to see a magic world, the sunlight reflected on the water making it easy to see for ever, and fish swam by towards a near off reef, I would have loved it a lot more if I hadn't have gone into a panic attack. I quickly swam towards the surface and once there I moved around wildly causing me to sink back into the ocean. I felt strong arms go around my waist and Will pulled me towards him till I calmed down.

"You're ok, I promise you." I nodded into his chest and he held me tight.

"Now Hayden I am going to let go." Hearing that I latched onto him even more and held me back.

"Don't worry I want you to lay on your back and I will support you." I nodded and he moved me onto my back as I floated around I felt his arm under me and we chatted friendly.

"Will are you listening?" I asked turning me head and he nodded holding up both his hands. My eyes widened as I realized I couldn't feel his hand on my back anymore.

"Don't panic Hayden, you're floating on your own." I nodded and kicked my legs a little and went forward.

"This is fun." I remarked and he taught me how to swim.

"Stay here, I'm going under for a minute I'll be right back. I nodded and treaded water as he went under seconds turned into minutes as I became worried. He's been under for a long time. Suddenly something grabbed my foot and started tickling me, I squealed and screamed as Will surfaced and laughed.

"You!" I shouted and started splashing him with water. Once I was done I looked at him strangely.

"How did you stay under there for so long?" I asked and he replied.

"Because I can breathe under water, everyone from the crew can, including yourself." I raised an eyebrow.

"I can?" He nodded and continued.

"I comes with the job, because we sometimes submerge and we have to be able to be underwater for long periods of time." I nodded.

"You can't communicate with fish can you?" I asked wearily and Will laughed and shook his head no.

"Sadly no just swim, want to try."

"Are you sure it will work." I said looking down at the water and Will nodded.

"Just go under and see the beauty of the ocean." I nodded and dived in and saw that my underwater vision was just as sharp or even sharper then my normal vision, everything I could see was crystal clear. I saw the crew swimming about and fish racing on by. Will swam beckoned for me to follow him as we swam down to a coral reef with the sunlight shinning on it. We swam right by the reef and Will took my hand and lead my down farther were we even touched the reef lightly so not to damage it. I touched a small fish passing on by and smiled as I swam off. It was a completely new feeling being able to breathe under water, not having to worry about making it to the surface for air. Will did a front flip landing in a school of fish that darted away from him. Two sea turtles swam by us and I swam after one latching on to it's shell as it swam off with my behind, Will latched onto the other one as we swam by the crew who were doing their own thing. The two turtles were in a race and Will's swam by me and Will pointed up to the surface and I nodded and let go and started making my way back up. As I broke through the water I took a big breath of air enjoying it even though I didn't need it. Will came up a moment later.

"So how did you like it?" I nodded quickly and smiled and floated on my back.

"That was the greatest experience of my life." Will smiled as we started to climb up the ladder back to the ship.

"Let's go to my cabin and dry off." I nodded even though I didn't want to go to his room, his room scared me. We walked in and it was dark. He went over to his wardrobe and got two towels and threw on to me. I sat down on his bed and dried myself off.

"Do you like your room?" I asked looking at the eerie organ in the corner. He sighed and shook his head.

"To be honest I don't like to spend too much time in here, it creeps me out."

"Where do you sleep?" I asked confused and he shrugged.

"Anywhere but here."

"But that's absurd if you can't be comfortable in your own room then something is wrong." Will smiled.

"I know, I would redecorate but I just can't." I nodded and looked around, they was tons of furniture down in the storage hold, enough to furnish this room.

"I could decorate it if you want." I said looking around already getting ideas in my head.

"No I couldn't ask that of you, I'll just live in fear of my room." I shook my head no.

"Please Will let me do this! You taught me how to swim now I want to repay you." He smiled and nodded and I pointed my head towards the door.

"Now get out of here, and I don't want to see you in here till I'm done." He laughed and mock saluted me and was gone. I looked around the room, there were old creaky couches and chairs coated with dust, bookshelves and a map table and a bed and an organ. I walked over to the couch and tried pushing it forward and it only budged a little, even with my new found strength. I sighed and muttered.

"I'm going to need some help." I walked out of the room up to the deck to see most of the crew still hanging out in the ocean.

"Hey you scaly dogs!" I yelled and they all looked up.

"I got a small job for you!" They all got back on the ship eagerly, the perks of being a woman on an all man ship.

"What is it?" Ruben asked smiling and I smirked.

"I just need you to move a few things, follow me." Soon we were all in Will's cabin.

"Hayden why are we here?" Denny asked and I told them about how I wanted to decorate Will's room. They all agreed and started moving furniture, they moved out the couch and chairs and now I was looking at the organ.

"Hey guys get this organ out of here." I said turning away from it and watched as they picked it up and moved it to the storage area.

"Ok now grab that chair and that one and that couch." I said taking a seat on a black leather couch, it was comfy and I laughed as the men picked it up with me on it.

"Back to the cabin mates!" I yelled out as they laughed and carried the couch back with me resting comfortably on it.

"Over here!" I said pointing and the brought it to that spot and I nodded. They dropped the couch and as it landed on the floor it caused me to fall off.

"I hate you all." I said into the carpet as everyone laughed and Bootstrap helped me up. They helped me arrange the furniture till I liked it then I dismissed them. Well the main gloom of this room was gone, but there was still work to be done. Just as I set about it I heard a knock on the door. I opened it and saw Will in the hallway holding a plate of dinner.

"Can I help you?" I asked coming out into the hallway and he held the plate out to me.

"For you incase you might get hungry."

"It's dinnertime?" I asked confused and he smiled and nodded. Wow time had sure flown by and I wasn't even half done yet. I took the plate and smiled gratefully.

"Thanks Will and remember no coming in till I am all done." He nodded and I leaned up and gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek. I turned and walked back into the room. I nibbled at the food as I took paintings down; I made frequent trips to the storage hold and got things that reminded me of Will. I dusted around the room and lit candles as it got dark out, I put on dark blue curtains instead of the black ones and I went over to the book shelves and started looking at the books.

"101 ways to torture, great sea legends, decapitation?" I was appalled as I looked through the books; Davy Jones was a cruel man. I took all of the books out and replaced them with journals, and records and other useful things. I rearranged his map table placing all the useful maps on one side, and I moved over to his bed as the sun started coming up. I took off his musty old black sheet and put on clean dark blue ones made in Asia. I yawned as I looked around the room; it looked a whole of a lot better then before. It now felt comfortable, I can only hope Will, will love it. I saw a chest laying by the side of his bed and picked it up, this couldn't just be out in the open, it was tacky. I looked around when I heard a thump; I dropped the chest suddenly as I realized it came from the chest. I bent down and brought it to my ear and heard a steady thump thump. It couldn't be, but it was. In my hands was Will's heart. I was one step closer to my mission, I looked down at saw where the key was suppose to go in, If only I could find that key, I looked around and shook my head. I can always look later; I returned the heart to its proper place and sat down on his soft bed as I yawned again. Maybe resting my eyes a little wouldn't hurt, I decided taking off my boots and getting under the covers and I was out.

--

"Hayden, wake up." A soft voice whispered into my ear as I turned onto my side. I heard a chuckle and felt someone poking me in the back.

"Hayden, wake up, or I'll keep poking you." I groaned and opened my eyes and turned over and saw Will sitting on the bed smiling at me. I smiled and sat up and wiped the sleep from my eyes.

"What time is it?" I asked and he replied.

"Noon, I was getting worried about you so I came down and knocked and when no one answered I peeked in to see you sleeping." I blushed and smiled.

"So what do you think?" I motioned around the room and he smiled.

"It's amazing, the greatest gift I have ever received thank you." I smiled and blushed, touched by his compliment.

"Well you know I would do anything for you." He laughed and nodded and leaned in to kiss my cheek except I accidentally turned and his lips landed on my own.

(Please R and R! I do not own Pirates!)


	9. Chapter 9

Enemies and Lovers

I was surprised at how soft Will's lips felt against my own. The kiss itself scared me and I tried to back away but Will caught my arms and gripped them tightly forcing me to stay rooted to my spot. I didn't respond at first but soon I was following his lip movements and I was soon breathless. He pulled away and I brought a hand to my racing heart trying to calm myself down. I didn't dare to look at Will as I stared straight ahead.

"I'm sorry." I jerked my head up and looked at him with surprise. His face was also red and he appeared to be breathing heavily as well.

"What?" I asked, my voicing coming out as a squeak. He refused to look at me as he got off his bed and walked over to the open windows, as a soft sea breeze swept through the room.

"That was a mistake, and I'm sorry. I got a little carried away." I looked at his back hurt, and looked down. Of course Will would never be romantically interested in me, if anything he should hate me for what I am here to do.

"I…I need to go." I said quietly quickly bolting from the bed and out of the room. I ran blindly around the ship happening by some miracle in front of my room. I collapsed on my hammock and stared up at the ceiling. It was foolish of me to kiss him, I'm suppose to kill him not have feelings for him. Feelings for him? I do not…do I? I thought it over as I my hammock rocked softly around. Will was just a friend, not even a friend, a target. Never ever have feelings for your target, uncle should have told me that. But of course he was expecting Will to be some kind of barbaric monster, which he wasn't if anything it seems as is my Father, was the monster.

My eyes opened wide as I thought that. This was the first time I had ever seen my Father as anything other then a noble man trying to protect the innocents from blood thirsty pirates. But now he seemed as if killed innocents just to get to the pirates. If What Jack and Will and the crew said were true, that's exactly what he did. But Uncle always said he was a righteous man, trying to preserve the rights of the East India Trading Company. The lines from right and wrong were being blurred in my mind, and I was caught in the middle, and my Father was changing. What had he been, righteous or monster? Who to believe pirates or noblemen? And where would I stand?

I brought a hand to my head as it jolted with pain, too many thoughts. I placed the blanket over me and shut my eyes, maybe after a few hours rest everything in my head will be clearer, yes, that shall work.

--

I woke up to hear seagulls outside my window, squawking and whatnot. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. And looked out my window, it appeared to be dusk. I got out of my hammock and walked over to my window and peered out. I smiled as I saw dolphins swimming just beneath my windows, how I would love it if I could jump into the ocean and swim off with them, and leave everything behind. All my problems with my uncle and pirates, how truly happy I would be. I could just disappear and become one with the sea. I wouldn't have to avenge my Father who was either a good man or not and I wouldn't have to kill Will. My heart fluttered just thinking about him. And subconsciously I brought one of my hands up to my lips; they still felt warm, even now, hours later. That was the first kiss I had ever had. Aside from one's on the cheek or hand which were usually from family or some nobleman Mother tried to get me married to. Never _ever _had I been kissed on the lips and such like that.

I had dreamed of it, like all young girls do. That I would one day find my true love and he would kiss me, but it had only been a dream, and looking at it now, it would never happen. I had seen other get kisses on the lips, at parties and whatnot, and it had always been big gossip with us girls saying how got kissed by how. But the kisses I had seen weren't like the one I shared with Will. Will's had been long and had awakened feelings in me I didn't even now I was capable of owning. The one's I had seen before had been short little pecks, polite kisses. No passion, no love, no anything to make me ever want them.

I was interrupted from my kissing tales as my stomach grumbled. I hadn't eaten since last night. Maybe Alex will give me some food. I thought as I walked out of my room. I headed towards the kitchen and was glad to not have run into anyone, don't need them asking questions. I walked into the mess hall and saw that it was empty, or was it?

"Alexander!" I called out as it echoed around the room. The wooden window opened and out peeked Alexander, he smiled when he saw me.

"What can I do for you Hayden?" My stomach growled loudly and he laughed.

"Ah I see your hungry, want some dinner then?" I nodded and he disappeared and came out a moment later carrying a plate piled high with food. I smiled at him and sat down and started eating greedily. I loved Alexander's food that man was like a god of cooking. I sighed happily as I swallowed some mash potatoes. He came out a moment later with a mug of rum and I thanked him and sipped at it every once and a while. I wasn't didn't like drinking too much rum for fear I would get drunk like the crew did on occasion and I was scared of how I would act. The drink itself was kind of addicting and I took a few sips. It would be awhile before I was able to swallow the rum without fear.

"I love your food!" I yelled happily and I heard laughter from the kitchen.

"Why thank you, even though you tell me at every meal, it never gets old." I blushed and continued eating. I pushed my plate away once everything was gone, and I mean everything.

"Would you like some dessert?"

"What is it?" I hollered back, dessert was a rare treat for us.

"Chocolate cake." I licked my lips hungrily; I could make room fro it.

"Hit me with it." He laughed and a moment later appeared with a piece of delicious piece of dark chocolate cake. I was like heaven in my mouth as I ate it slowly, enjoying every bite of that soft paradise. As I was finishing it off I heard pounding footsteps on the stairs.

"Captain we found her!" I turned to see Denny and Nick standing there. A minute later more pounding came and in came an angry looking Will.

"Where have you been?" He demanded and I raised an eyebrow, a little scared of him. I had never seen him this angry before. I turned away from him and shrugged and took another bite out of the dwindling cake.

"Eating."

"You've been here the entire time?" He yelled out and I flinched and turned back towards him and shook my head no.

"Before I was sleeping and then I woke up and was hungry so I came here for dinner and discovered this delicious treat, you should all try some." I said motioning to the others who looked hungry.

"Well why didn't you tell anyone where you were, we expected the worse."

"Sorry, I didn't know I had to check in with you." I said eating some more; I heard him sigh and could tell he was running his hands through his hair.

"I would just like to know where my crew is at all times, got it." I turned back towards him and looked him over. I stared into his eyes and said coolly.

"Aye, Captain." His eyes darkened and he turned and walked out of the room. Denny and Nick stayed staring at me.

"Want some cake?" I asked them and they both nodded and soon there was more cake going around. Once I was done I pushed the plate away and stood up and wandered to the deck. I passed by some of the crew playing cards on some crates.

"Hayden!" I flinched and turned towards Ruben who was walking over to me smiling.

"I haven't seen you all day, where have you been."

"Sleeping." I said gruffly, Will's anger still running through his head. He cocked an eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest.

"How did you manage that, without the Captain getting mad at you." I shrugged.

"We…Will and I…we have an agreement of sorts…it's complicated." I said thinking it over my self.

"Well I'm going to go." I said turning around.

"Need any company, where you're going?" I shook my head and continued walking. I walked around for awhile and found Will at the helm with the wheel.

"Hello." I said quietly and looked me over once before turning back around to face the ocean. I sighed as I looked up at the dark storm clouds above us. A storm was coming, that much was known.

"Will, I know you're made at me and you should be. The way I acted was juvenile and you have every right to be mad." I walked up closer to him till I was just behind him, he remained quiet and I sighed.

"Could you please say something, anything?" I asked pleadingly as he turned towards me and sighed.

"I am no longer mad at you." I sighed and smiled happily.

"Then what are you?" I asked stepping forward and I leaned against the wheel as he turned back towards the ocean. I looked closely at his face as he started straight ahead at the dark sea, storm clouds above us lighting up from lightening.

"I am confused." So am I. I thought also looking out at the water; everything was still a blur in my head. Right from wrong, good from evil, pirates from noblemen. Nothing made sense anymore except Will and yet that was becoming harder and harder to see as well.

"You confuse me." He admitted quietly and I raised an eyebrow.

"How do I confuse you?" I asked slowly and he shrugged.

"That is what I have been trying to come up with for days, and that's why I pulled out of that kiss and called it a mistake."

"Do you think it was a mistake, really?" I asked scared and he turned towards me and started at me intently.

"Do you?" His voice broke through the silence and I kept my eyes on him and answered.

"I don't know what to think, everything I know is changing, everything I thought I knew is confusing, my whole world is turning upside down, everything that I thought was right is wrong and everything wrong is right. I don't even know who I am anymore."

"You're Hayden Leeann Blanket, a smart, wise, funny, caring woman who I've had the greatest pleasure to know." I looked up at him and smiled. Out of impulse I leaned up and kissed his cheek. He turned his head just as I had done earlier so my lips crashed onto his. I kissed him back happily as he wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer, and for once in my life everything was perfect.

--

"Yo ho, you ho. A pirate's life for me. We pillage and plunder and we rifle and loot. Drink up me hearties yo ho. We kidnap and ravage and we don't give a hoot. Drink up me hearties yo ho." I sang quietly as I walked down the stairs into the cabin's quarters, it was a few days later and I was just coming in from being released from my night duty. Will and I had been getting along great, acting like we always did. I didn't notice a shadowy figure lurking near by as I came around a corner. Suddenly I felt someone grab my arms and shove me up into the wall. I hissed in pain and looked to see Ruben holding me tightly against the wall.

"Ruben what are you doing?" I asked my voice getting louder. He crashed his lips down on mine and engulfed me into a rough kiss. I threw my head back blocking my mouth from his as I reeled in disgust, I tried to break free from his arms but he brought one up and slapped me clear across the face.

"What am I not good enough for you, princess? I know I may not be the Captain, but any woman should love me." He spat as he grip tightened and I bit down on my tongue so I wouldn't scream in pain.

"Ruben let go! You're hurting me!" He smirked and I saw an evil glint in his eyes.

"Don't worry it won't hurt after awhile." My eyes widened in shock as he reattached his lips pt mine as I continued to try and get out of his arms. I felt his hands exploring my body and tears started coming to my eyes, he was going to take the only thing I had, my maidenhood. Even worse was that he was going to take it by force, without even my consent. His grip loosened slightly and I was able to get one of my arms out of it and I blindly grabbed for my sword. I slashed wildly and all of a sudden he gasped and I felt my sword in his stomach. He looked at me as he staggered back as I tried to sink into the wall. Tears stung my eyes as I watched him fall to the floor and lay motionless. I brought a hand to my mouth to muffle the sobs that racked my body. Without even thinking I began running to one place. As soon as I was near Will's cabin I threw myself at the door causing it to burst open. I ran into the room and looked around wildly to see Will at his map table. He looked at me in concern as he quickly walked over.

"Hayden what's wrong?" He asked taking me in his arms as more sobs came.

"I…and…Ruben…and…dead!" Was all I got through as I clung to Will tightly. He pulled away from me and looked me over.

"I didn't understand you, say it again." I took a deep breath and repeated my story. As soon as I was done he released me.

"Stay here." Was all he said as he quickly walked out of the room slamming the door shut behind him. I sighed and sat down on his bed hugging myself. I had killed a man, never in my life had I dreamed that I would end someone's life. A few minutes later Will walked back into the room carrying my sword, it was no longer bloody.

"He's dead." He told me and more tears came. He threw the sword aside and quickly walked over to me; he bent down and placed his hands on my cheeks.

"Hayden it was not your fault." I nodded my head quickly.

"Yes it was! I didn't mean too though! He was going to take away my maidenhood and I just reacted, I didn't mean to kill him." He nodded and lightly kissed me on the lips.

"I know darling, but what you did was self defense no one will put that against you." I nodded and he smiled slightly.

"Now let's get you cleaned up." He stood up and walked over and came back with a damp cloth. He started wiping at my face wiping away the tear stains. As he brought it over my cheek I winced in pain and he took his hand away immediately. He looked at my cheek and sighed.

"Did he do hat to you?" I nodded and he cursed under his breath.

"I wish he was alive so I could kill him, that man! I knew had was lusting after you but I never thought he would do that."

"It's not your fault." I said placing my hands on his cheek as he looked up at me.

"I was supposed to protect you, and look what happened."

"You did, you taught me how to fight and I didn't know that I wouldn't have had a sword or know how to use it. Will I could be dead or injured right now. And I'm not, I owe that to you." He smiled and leaned in and kissed my softly. I returned it and clung to him, afraid he would leave me. The kiss became heated and next thing I knew was that I was being softly pushed back onto the bed.

(Please R and R! I do not own Pirates.)

O HO  
YO HO  
A PIRATE'S LIFE FOR ME  
WE PILLAGE AND PLUNDER AND WE RIFLE AND LOOT  
DRINK UP ME HEARTIES YO HO  
WE KIDNAP AND RAVAGE AND DON'T GIVE A HOOT  
DRINK UP ME HEARTIES YO HO


	10. Chapter 10

Enemies and Lovers

I opened one eye and then opened the other. The room was dark and moonlight was streaming in through the open windows. It must be the dead of the night, I thought wearily as I looked around. I had the dark blue sheets securely around myself as I saw a sleeping Will. I smiled at the sight of him, he was on his side facing me, his chest was rising and falling softly. The sheet was around his waist revealing his muscular chest. I blushed as I thought about what had transpired between us earlier, and well then end result was that I had indeed lost my maidenhood, but at least with Will I had wanted it. I sat up and looked around his room, my eyes had adjusted to the darkness and I swung my legs over to the side. I hissed in pain as my legs rammed into the dresser next to the bed. I bent down and accidentally pulled the drawer open. I decided to peek in it, might as well. I looked in it and was surprised to see a key in there.

I raised an eyebrow as I cautiously picked it up, it was hanging by some rope and it glinted in the moonlight. Its design was very peculiar, with jagged ends.

"It couldn't be?" I asked quietly as my eyes quickly landed on the chest in the corner of the room. I then looked back down at the key, this could be it. Only one way to find out. I quickly stood up leaving the sheet behind me as I found Will's shirt lying on the floor, I threw it on and walked over to the chest. I kneeled in front of it and placed my ear to it as I heard the soft thumping of Will's heart. I placed the key in the keyhole and the chest unlocked making an audible boom. I quickly looked back at Will who just mumbled something in his sleep and rolled a little before calming back down. I sighed in relief and turned back towards the chest. I shakily opened the lid up and gasped. For in the chest was Will's heart. It was beating at a regular pace and I stared at it for a few minutes.

_Now's the time, be done with it. Do what you were sent to do. _

A voice echoed in my head resembling Uncle's to the point. I stared down at the heart; it was what I was sent here to do. Avenge my Father who was either some great man or a monster in human form. I looked around the room and saw a stray dagger lying on the table the by the couch and chairs. I quickly walked over to it and grabbed it making my way back to the chest. I took it out of its leather case and stared intently at it. This is what you want to do, Will killed your Father, he deserves to die. But he has always been kind to you, and you just slept with him. I shook my head to clear my thoughts, what has to be done has to be done. I brought the dagger down and was prepared to strike the heart but just as it was about to hit the heart I brought it back. My hand was shaking as I brought my hand back. I can't kill Will! I…I love him. Yes, I love him; I think I've always loved him, ever since he brought me to this room. Oh how that seems like a lifetime ago, back then I had been brainwashed dot think that all pirates were demons and deserved to die. I stared down at the knife and dropped it. It clattered on the wood shattering the silence saved for Will's softly beating heart. I shut the lid and relocked the chest and walked back over to the bed, I reopened the drawer and stuck the key back in.

I looked down at the locket in disgust and realized something. It was the only thing tying me to my past; if it vanished I was free. Free of my old life and I was then free to live one with Will. Taking the locket off I walked over to the window and dropped the locket into the sea. I smiled as I heard a faint plop; I walked back over to the bed and laid down facing Will. Cautiously I scooted closer to him till I was snuggled into him. He mumbled something but wrapped his arms tightly around my waist as I buried my head into my chest.

"I love you, Will."

--

I felt soft fingers tracing themselves over my back and I opened one eye lazily. I looked up to see Will smiling softly down at me. I smiled back and opened the other eye.

"Good morning." I said yawning and he chuckled.

"It's far from morning darling?" I raised an eyebrow and looked around; the sunlight was coming in through the windows.

"What time is it?"

"Close to noon." I sighed and settled back down on him.

"Why didn't you wake me?" I mumbled into his chest as it rumbled with laughter.

"I liked watching you sleep, you're amusing in your sleep." I blushed.

"Don't tell me I do odd things in my sleep." He laughed and shook his head.

"You just move around a lot, and you like snuggling into me, I was afraid to leave you." I nodded into his chest. He smiled again but it quickly vanished as he stared into my eyes.

"Are you all right?" I looked down and nodded, an image of Ruben covered in blood came to me and I quickly shook it away. I looked up at him and was touched by his concern for me.

"It will take some time, but I should be feeling better soon." He nodded and bent down and softly kissed me. He pulled away and sighed.

"We should get ready." I nodded and sadly got off him and sat up. I say my clothes lying on the floor. I got up and started putting them no. Just as we had finished getting dressed someone started knocking on the door urgently. Will and I shared a look as Will walked over to the door and opened in and I saw a distraught Bootstrap standing there. I walked closer to the door as I heard them talk.

"Captain, we've got ourselves a serious situation."

"What?" Will asked quickly.

"A ship has been following us for the past hour." Will raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure, I mean the ship is invisible to common people's eyes. Maybe there just going in our direction." Bootstrap shook his head.

"That's what we thought at first, but they have raised their sails and are catching up quickly, their cannons are drawn."

"What does the ship look like?"

"Blue sails with a cross and a bird over them." I gasped that was the Beckett logo. I brought a hand to my neck, the locket was gone. Throwing it in the ocean must have alerted it somehow and now Uncle was here to ruin everything. They men talked some more but I zoned them out as I stood there staring blankly. I had ruined everything. I was startled as the door shut. Will cursed under his breath and ran over to his weapons.

"What's going on?" I asked quietly and he turned towards me.

"We are being followed and whoever it is wants to fire at us. Take these." He said handing me two pistols, my sword, and a dagger. I stuck them all on me and followed quickly after Will as we raced to the deck. I looked out at the ship following behind us and it was definitely Uncle's ship, the Cruel Serpent. I saw there cannons drawn aiming at us and I saw our crew running around the ship defend our self.

"Fire!" Will yelled and bangs erupted the air and I brought my hands up to my ears. I ran towards Will.

"Stop!" I yelled clinging onto his arm. He tried to shake me off.

"Hayden what are you doing?"

"Please stop Will!"

"There firing at us!"

"He's my uncle, just stop!" Even though I am not fond of that man, he is family, and my father figure. Will looked down at me intently and nodded, he called the cannons off and everyone looked at him in confusion.

"Send out a signal, we shall talk this out, not fight." The crew seemed disappointed as they sent out a signal. We stopped the ship and soon enough the Cruel Serpent glided up next to us. The ships were as different as night and day, one filled with pirates the other filled with navy men. They both wanted me on their side, which would I chose. I quickly walked over as my Uncle came aboard. He looked the same as I remembered him. He looked around the crew smirking but then his eyes came upon me.

"Hayden?" He asked and I nodded and stepped forward.

"Hello Uncle." I said carefully and he looked me over and rolled his eyes in disgust.

"Dear child what has happened to you, you look barbaric." I looked myself over, I thought I looked fine. Sure I was different from when he last saw me, I was tanner, my hair lighter, my attitude different and I was dressed differently. Dark blue pants with a white shirt and a blue jacket, and my hair was hanging loosely and weapons were all on me, and I knew how to use them.

"You shall treat Miss Blanket with respect." Will snapped angrily and I closed my eyes, this is not going to go well. I opened them to see Uncle raise an eyebrow.

"Blanket? Is that what you go by now dear niece?" I scowled at him as he continued to smirk.

"And how are you?" Uncle asked Will looking him up and down, Will was in a red shirt with black pants and a blue bandana over his head.

"I am William Turner, captain of this ship." I sighed as I saw Uncle's eyes flash dangerously. He turned back towards me.

"You stupid girl!" he yelled and I flinched, and Will glared.

"Don't you dare talk that way about Miss Blanket!" Uncle laughed bitterly and turned back towards Will.

"Blanket is not her last name! It's Beckett. She is Hayden Leeann Beckett, daughter of my deceased brother Cutler Beckett." He hollered and Will's eyes widened and he turned his gaze on me as I refused to meet it.

"And you want to know why she is here boy? She is here to avenge her dead Father by killing you, the man in charge of his murder. But of course being the idiotic girl hat she is, she couldn't even do that." My face flushed red as I continued to stare at the deck, hoping to melt into it.

"Hayden." His voice was quiet and it made me instantly look up.

"Is it true?" There was sadness in his voice and my heart broke.

"Will…I…I didn't…I" I couldn't find any words so I just looked down and nodded my head. He took a deep breath and asked harshly.

"So this has all been a game, everything, even last night?" I flinched at his tone and looked up shaking my head quickly. Tears stung my eyes as I quickly walked over to him.

"No, only in the beginning. And even though I was supposed to be here to kill you, I could never do it." He backed away from me and shook his head.

"Why should I believe your lies? It is obvious that from the start you were just using me. From this day forward you are no longer apart of my life or my ship." Pain ripped through me as my heart felt like it was exploding. Will looked at my Uncle and said harshly.

"Do with her what you like." I looked at him shocked and heard my Uncle yell.

"Get back on the ship, you disgrace of a woman." I looked at Will and pleaded with my eyes but he just turned his back towards me. I looked at the rest of the crew but they all refused to meet my gaze. Sighing I walked over to the railing and swung across to the Serpent, the second my boots made contact with the deck I quickly ran out of sight, as the tears fell.

--

I watched the ocean as it swayed, it had been an hour since we departed from the Dutchman and I had not moved from my spot. I suddenly felt pain as someone grabbed my hair and pulled me back.

"You stupid girl, I give you one job. Avenge your Father and you can't even do that. You are a disgrace to the Beckett name." Uncle screamed releasing me as I staggered back. I turned back towards him as he continued his rant.

"What would your Father think if he saw you now, his only child dressed like a …_pirate._" He said the word with such disgust it was even making me sick, but I would not let him push me around any longer.

"You know what; I don't give a damn about what my Father would think! He is dead, and besides you lied to me Uncle. You said he was a fair and kind man. But he wasn't he was a monster who killed others to get ahead in life." His hand came out of nowhere slapping me hard across the cheek; the brute force of it caused me to land hard on the deck in a heap.

"Don't you ever speak badly about your Father! You hear me girl!" To make his point he kicked me in the stomach causing me to yell in pain. He called to some other men how roughly grabbed my arms and pulled me up.

"Take her to the brig!" He spat glaring at me as I was pushed away. They took me down some stairs till we were in the brig; they took away my weapons before shoving me into the cell. I sighed as I sat down; I was in my own personal hell.

(Please R and R! I do not own Pirates.)


	11. Chapter 11

Enemies and Lovers

I sighed as my stomach grumbled. I had been locked up in the brig for God knows how long. There were no windows so I couldn't tell when it was day or night. And I hadn't been fed since I was put down here and daily Uncle would come in and abuse me, nothing to bad, a punch here, a slap there, and kick once or twice. He was always saying how I deserved it for being a bad girl; the second I get out of here, that man is dead. I closed my eyes and imagined Will's dark brown eyes, usually so warm and friendly, but how I saw them was the last time I had seen him. His eyes were dark with anger and hurt, it was a sight that would haunt me for the rest of my life, the question was how long will my life even last? I was weak and I knew it. I was about to drift off into an uneasy sleep when I heard a cannon go off and the ship rocked violently making me land on the floor hard. I groaned as I grabbed onto the iron bars and weakly pulled myself up. More bangs came and the ship continued to rock, taking me with it. I crashed into the wall and hissed in pain. I then heard thundering on the stairs and gasped as I saw who came down. Andrew Finnigan, my cousin came marching down the stairs decked out in royal navy blue, I had heard he was in the navy, but it appears he is now doing my Uncle's evil bidding as well.

"Andrew?" My voice came out hoarse but he just ignored me as he unlocked the bars and walked in grabbing me roughly by the arm and pulling me up. I didn't even try and protest as he dragged me up the stairs, us banging into the wall every time the ship would lurch.

"Uncle Dominic wants to see you." He sneered as we made it up onto the deck. The air was thick with smoke as I inhaled it and coughed. Andrew escorted me over to the railing and I saw the form of my Uncle, his back to me, staring out at sea.

"Here she is, sir." Uncle just made a movement with his hands and Andrew shoved me forward and hurried off. I regain my balance and stared at my Uncles back. And then all of a sudden he started to laugh and I took a step back, this will not end well.

"You must think yourself very clever girl." I raised an eyebrow and he quickly turned around and glared at me, with so much hate and disgust I felt ashamed of myself.

"What…what are you talking about?" He again laughed and pointed out to sea.

"We're being chased by pirates! As in your little friends are coming after you." I raised an eyebrow and pushed past him and indeed saw a ship on the horizon catching up to us rapidly. The ship was a pirate ship…with black sails. A small smile came over my features as I turned back towards Uncle.

"That is not the Dutchman, that's the Black pearl. And yes they are my friends but they do not why I am here."

"Then why in blazes are they following us?" he yelled his face getting redder and redder and I smirked. My life is already over, might as well make my final moments memorable.

"I wonder why? Well it could be the fact that your ship just screams wealthy, only a fool would flaunt his wealth on the sea. You're only asking to be looted by pirates. But I' sure you'll handle it, you are indeed a Beckett." I said harshly as I saw his hand swipe at me but I ducked and avoided it. He screamed in frustration and whistled. I then felt an arm grab me again and turned to see Andrew holding on to me tightly, too tightly, he was cutting off my circulation.

"Take her back to the brig, and make sure she doesn't pop up during our battle. Use all force necessary." Andrew smirked and nodded and started pulling me back to the brig. I took one last look at the Pearl, they would be here in a matter of minutes, if only I can get to them then I will be free of this mess. Soon we were going down the stairs and an idea came to me, a painful one that no one in my state should do, but it just might do the trick.

"Sorry Andrew." I murmured quietly before grabbing his arm and pulling both are weight forward causing us to roll down the stairs. I groaned as I hit everyone, pain rippling through my body. I landed in a heap at the bottom and groaned as I looked around wearily. Dots clouding my vision. I saw Andrew moving around and quickly got to my feet. I ran over to him and kicked his head heard knocking him out. The ship again rocked violently and I heard shouts and scream and guns going off, the Black Pearl had arrived. I turned and saw all my weapons on the small sitting table; I hurried and quickly put them on my person. I staggered around as I slowly made my way up the stairs leaning on the wall for support; I was not going to last much longer.

Everything was in chaos as I made my way onto the deck. The crew was running all around trying to defend themselves against pirates. Poor them, they are up against cheating pirates who don't give a rat's arse to fighting fairly, and neither did I. One navy man had his back to my and I quickly stabbed him in the back. I stumbled around and saw pirates that I knew fighting. I made my way around the deck, only fighting when needed, I was looking for a certain pirate to help me…ah there he is. Jack was taking on two men easily, laughing as he went. I hurried over to him and yelled.

"Jack!" He quickly turned and raised an eyebrow as he saw me. He opened his mouth to speak but I threw myself into his arms letting exhaustion take over, I looked out to sea as everything went dark and could have sworn I saw a ghost ship on the horizon.

--

I woke up in a cold sweat and gasped as I saw that I was in an unfamiliar place lying on a soft bed.

"Relax love, you're alright." I jumped at the voice but relaxed as I saw it was Jack, sitting on a chair near the bed looking at me.

"Jack, what…what happened?" Jack shrugged and took a swig of his rum, he offered it to me and I took it gratefully. The first swallow burned my throat but at the same time it felt good.

"I was hoping you could tell me darling, what were you doing on that ship?" I sighed and looked down.

"It's a long story." He smirked and leaned back into his chair resting his legs on the bed.

"Well we got time, come on tell dear Jack what's your mind." I sold him everything and I took a huge gulp of air once I was done. I looked over at Jack who was been eerily quiet and he brought a hand up to his chin and stared off into space.

"You hate me don't you?" I asked quietly and he looked at me and shrugged.

"Well you didn't kill the whelp did you?" I shook my head no and he shrugged again.

"Well then I really can't hate you."

"But I was supposed to kill him, and that's enough to earn your hate."

"Love, I'd be upset if you did kill him. But you didn't, he's still breathing and his heart is still beating, in a chest mind you. But he's alive."

"Yes, but I was still supposed to kill him."

"But you didn't, and that's what counts. You realized you loved William, don't know why, and you didn't kill him. You should be happy, especially since you're off the lousy ship."

"What happened anyway after I passed out?" I asked curious and Jack smiled wickedly.

"Well I got you safely over here and resumed fighting, met your Uncle by the way. Dreadful man, kept going on and on about how he is related to Cutler Beckett and how he would have his revenge and eh, it just got old really fast."

"Then what happened?" I asked and he continued.

"Well we took over the ship, killed most of the crew except a few that got away, and then lit the ship on fire and sailed happily away."

"And my Uncle, what happened to him?" I didn't care if the man was dead or not, I was just curious. Jack smirked and said.

"Last I saw of him was him sailing away in a little rowboat yelling at the Pearl saying how he would have his revenge." Jack did a spot on imitation of my Uncle when angry and I laughed till my sides hurt. I leaned back into the pillow and sighed.

"Jack what am I going to do?" I asked quietly and Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Well you're going to be sailing with us." I looked up at him surprised.

"You want me to sail with you, and become part of your crew?" Jack smiled and nodded.

"Why?" I asked wondering why he would want a Beckett as a crewmember. He shrugged and drank some rum.

"You've proved yourself to be a true pirate, so much you would make your Father want to kill you if he was alive." I laughed loudly and Jack continued.

"And I think you would make an excellent edition to the Pearl."

"You just want me because I'm a female, right?" I asked coyly and he smirked.

"You're a quick learner, so how bout it missy?" He asked holding out his hand. I smiled and shook it determinedly.

"Welcome to the Pearl, love." I nodded and laid back down and drifted off into my first comfortable sleep in a long time.

--

A few hours later I woke up and saw a plate of fruit waiting for me on the dresser next to the bed. I smiled as I sat up and started nibbling on the food, it felt so great not to be hungry, scared, and fearful anymore. But even thought all those things were good, I couldn't still help but feel lonely. I was on a new ship with new pirates and no Will. I sighed as I thought of him, what's he doing now? Is he thinking about me? Has he forgotten me? Does he hate me? My insides churned as I thought about the last time he looked at me, it was if he wanted me to feel pain. Well I did, and yet it was still nothing to what I had done to Will. I finished the food and swung my legs over the side of the bed and attempted to stand. My first attempt landed me on the floor but I wasn't going to give up, the new stronger me wasn't going to give up. After a few tries I was able to stand and I practiced around Jack's room, grasping onto things as support till I was sure of myself.

I slowly made my way up to the deck and I covered my eyes as the sunlight steamed down on me, I wasn't use to light after being cooped up in the dark for a long time. I quickly found the crew working and I reunited with all my friends such as Anamaria, Mr. Gibbs, Cotton, Marty, Pintel, and Ragetti. I saw Jack at the helm and made my way over.

"Hello Captain." He turned towards me and smirked.

"Have a nice rest darling?" I nodded and smiled as a sea breeze swept through us, leaving the taste of salt.

"Where are we heading?" I asked with genuine curiosity and Jack smiled broadly.

"To the greatest city on earth." I raised an eyebrow and he said cheerfully.

"Tortuga."

--

I looked out at the pirate town wearily, ever since becoming a pirate I had heard of the infamous town, where woman and drunks roamed. I was a bit nervous about being there but excited, after all pirates love it there, and I am a pirate. As we coked the crew quickly ran off, off to find rum and womanly company. I walked down the ramp with Anamaria who was to be my guide around the place, to show me around and also make sure I don't get killed. Jack was in front of us as we entered the town and a young woman, around my age possibly younger, dressed in a revealing blue dress came up to Jack who smirked.

"Ah Constance, darling how've you been?" He opened his arms wide but she just walked up and slapped him clear across the face. I winced for him and Anamaria laughed.

"Have you heard of Scarlet?" I nodded remembering her from the storied I had heard earlier.

"That's her daughter, and that is Giselle's." She said pointing to another young woman who was in a pale yellow dress who was looking angry.

"Ruby, how've I missed you." She slapped him and I laughed as Jack rubbed his cheek.

"Like mother like daughter." I said and Anamaria nodded.

"Well I better go take care of him; will you be alright on your own for a minute?" I nodded and she took off after a stumbling Jack. I walked around as excitement happened all around me, being here was exciting and new. Just as I turned a corner I felt someone grabbed my arm and twirled me around.

"Well aren't you a pretty thing?" His breath stank of rum and squirmed uncomfortably, why does this always happen to me.

"Let go!" I yelled and the man just laughed.

"I believe the lady said let go." I turned to see a man engulfed in the shadows.

"Go find your own entertainment." The man slurred his words and was suddenly knocked off his feet. I also feel to the ground and looked up as my mystery savior and the drunken man started fighting with swords. My savior was very good and his movements, reminded me of someone, but whom? Soon the battle was over with the drunken man laying unconscious on the ground, his nose bleeding.

"Are you alright?" A voice asked through the darkness thick with concern, I nodded and he walked over and offered me his hand. I took it and he pulled me up easily as I got a good look at him my jaw dropped and I staggered backwards.

"Will?"

(Please R and R! I do not own Pirates.)


	12. Chapter 12

Enemies and Lovers

"Will?" I asked again backing into a wall behind me.

"Yes that's my name, how do you know it?" Will asked stepping forward and I got a better look at him. He wasn't dressed as he usually was, his hair was up in a ponytail and he was wearing nice, clean clothes, something a pirate…not even Will would be caught in. I breathed in deeply as I looked him over, questions whirling through my mind. Why was he in Tortuga? How was he in Tortuga, he can't walk on land, except once every ten years, and the biggest question was, how come he is acting like he doesn't know me?

"Will…how are you able to stand here?" I asked shakily and he raised an eyebrow and cocked his head to the side.

"Well it's a thing called standing…you're not drunk are you?" He asked looking me over as I quickly shook my head no.

"What I meant was how…I thought you couldn't stand on land." Again he looked at me confused and ran a hand through his hair.

"Looks like someone has had too much to drink, where are you staying, I don't trust you to be on your own in this town."

"The Pearl…I'm staying on the Black Pearl." He stopped of all of a sudden and turned towards me.

"You know my Uncle Jack?" My eyes almost popped out of my head.

"Jack's your Uncle?" I asked rather loudly as we started walking down the street. Will nodded and smiled.

"How in the world Will is Jack your Uncle."

"William."

"Huh?" I asked confused as we headed towards the docks.

"I don't go by Will, just William. My Father was the one who went by Will." Wait a second, his Father went by then name Bootstrap Bill.

"Will, your Father went by the name Bootstrap Bill, you know that."

"No that's my grandfather, my Father went by Will, his full name was William Grant Turner II." I stopped cold, that was Will's full name.

"You're…you're Will's son?" I asked, my voice going quiet as William stopped and looked at me and nodded.

"Yes, do you know him?" I only shook my head, no words coming out of my mouth as we continued to walk towards the Pearl, silently. I am talking to Will's son, someone in the world is laughing at me. We finally made it to the Pearl and walked up the ramp onto the empty deck.

"Well…thank you for escorting me, back here." He nodded and smiled.

"You wouldn't mind if I asked you a few questions would you?" I shook my head no and we walked over to the railing which was facing the sea.

"How do you know my Uncle Jack, and my Father?" I resisted the urge to bang my head on the railing till it killed all my brain cells. I sighed and told him my entire story again; while I was doing it I noticed differences in Will and William. William, looked almost entirely like Will, except he was a little shorter, his voice a tad bit deeper, but the main thing was his eyes. They were brown, but light brown while Will's were dark and deep.

"Wow," He said after I finished my tale, he stared out at the sea. "That's quite a story you have."

I groaned and nodded.

"Great now you think little of me because I was sent out to kill your Father." He shrugged and looked out at the ocean.

"So you have feelings for my Father?" All of the questions he could ask me.

"You know how awkward this conversation is?" He looked confused and asked.

"Explain." I sighed and continued.

"Well I'm talking to you about my feelings for your father who is in fact married to your Mother, and I was also sent out to kill your Father and to make matters worse you look just like your Father…who in appearances is only three years older then you." William laughed loudly causing me to stare at him till he stopped.

"You are right; this is the worst conversation ever. We should stop." I nodded and looked around when I heard a coughing noise I turned towards him and he looked at me pointedly.

"You said we should stop!" He sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Yes well I didn't mean it, now carry on."

"Yes alright…I have feelings for your Father."

"You love him?"

"Yes." I answered immediately without even thinking about it.

"And you miss him?"

"Every minute." I said quietly.

"Well then why don't you go tell him?" I snorted and rolled my eyes.

"Have you not been listening to my story? He thinks I was using him to kill him, he hates me. And anyway how would I find him?" He just shrugged and looked out at sea a smile breaking onto his face.

"You might not have to look far." I raised an eyebrow and opened my mouth to respond when a voice said from behind us.

"Whelp jr.!" We turned around and saw Jack standing there Anamaria on his side scowling up at him.

"Uncle Jack." William said smiled and the two shook hands.

"What are you doing here for lad; this isn't your kind of place?" William shrugged and looked back at me.

"Saving women from having their dignity taken away from them." Jack followed his gaze and smirked at me as I crossed my arms over my chest and pouted.

"Well sorry to tell you this mate, she's your Father's _friend._" I rolled my eyes and William laughed.

"Oh yes, she's already told me of how she is madly in love with him." I blushed scarlet and spat.

"I'm standing right here you know!" They both turned towards me and laughed. William turned back towards Jack and smiled.

"Well I better get going, before my ship leaves without me, it was nice to see you again Uncle Jack."

"Likewise lad." William turned back towards me and smiled.

"It was nice to meet you Hayden; I hope whatever happens between you and my father…everything works out." I nodded and he shook Jack's hand before scurrying off.

"Is he a pirate?" I asked as he disappeared back into the towns, Jack shrugged.

"It's in his blood, but right now he is a merchant sailor." I nodded in understanding.

"So are we taking off?" I asked noting that the sun was going to be setting soon, Jack nodded.

"Seen enough of this town for now." He started yelling out orders as everyone got the ship ready. I went to the railing at the back of the ship and watched at the pirate town got smaller and smaller till it was nothing more then a speck on the blue.

"Are you alright love?" I turned to see Jack and I nodded.

"I'm fine Jack…just fine." He nodded and smirked and pointed out towards the horizon.

"Do me a favor love; keep an eye out on that ship?" I turned and was confused when I saw no ship.

"Jack there is no…" I turned around and he was gone, I shrugged and looked up at the sky in a moment or two the sun would sink beneath the sea. I looked down as it slid beneath the ocean, just as I was a green flash came and caused me to look up to see the greatest and worst thing of my life…the Flying Dutchman. No, no, no, no…I thought as I quickly turned around and gasped. A hand flew to my mouth as I backed into the railing as I looked into the eyes of.

"Will?" I knew for a fact this was Will, from his outfit, white shirt, dark blue pants, boots, and blue bandana, to his posture, straight with a little hunch as he leaned on one leg, but what ticked me off was his eyes, they were staring intently into my own, as if he was seeing into my soul.

"What…what are you doing here?" I said looking behind me at the ship and then I looked down at the ocean. If this conversation gets ugly, I'll just throw myself to the sea and be done with it.

"Just checking in…on Jack of course." He said quickly and I nodded, my heart sinking, he still hates me.

"Well then, I don't want to keep you from him…so goodbye." I said turning my back from him as my eyes strayed across the ocean, someone in the world is really getting a kick out of my misery.

"I…I also wanted to know how you were doing as well?" I turned back towards him confused.

"How did you know I was here?" he looked down sheepishly and blushed.

"I've been…been following you ever since you left on your Uncles ship." Everything made sense now as I realized why Jack and William had been talking about ships but yet I couldn't see them, and how when I passed out I had seen a ghost ship on the horizon. Wait, he then knew I was with Jack, why would he follow me then?

"If you knew I was with Jack, why would you keep following me?" He again looked embarrassed as he muttered.

"Well I saw you when the ship was being attacked, I saw you collapse into Jack's arm…and I just wanted to make sure you were alright."

"Why would you care?" I asked and he narrowed his eyes, he was angry now. But I was beyond caring, I had gone through too much because of him and I'll de dammed if I don't get some answers, nice Hayden is long dead. Now it's time for pirate Hayden to make her introduction into the world.

"Why would you say that, of course I care." He said darkly and I snorted.

"Yeah sure you do."

"What's that suppose to me?" I could tell his breaking point was coming soon, I was already past mine.

"Well if I remember correctly you uttered this fantastic phrase to my Uncle 'do with her what you like' that was pretty much saying oh go kill her for I care. Hell I'll even watch!" I yelled my voice becoming higher.

"And if you cared so much and were following me, you probably saw that my Uncle was hitting, slapping, kicking, and other forms of abuse to me, but what did you do, you just sat around and watched till I was safely out of harms way and then you decided to make your grand entrance. Well I don't need you here!" I turned away from him and glared out at the sea, angry tears clouding my vision.

"Hayden." It only took one word from him to make me turn around and what I saw scared me. He no longer looked angry, just broken.

"I'm sorry I said that to you, and I'm sorry I let you suffered at the hands of your Uncle. I was just…so confused. I thought you had been using me the entire time."

"Well I wasn't!" My voice came out quietly with quivers to it.

"God Will, I loved you. I was willing to give up my old life for you." We stood in silence and he cautiously walked over and stood in front of me staring into his eyes.

"Will do you think it's possible for you to ever love me?" I asked hesitantly, I just wanted to know his answer, then I'll throw myself to my death.

"No." I nodded and more tears came, my heart felt like it wad dying a thousand times, even worse then when Will accused me of using him.

"I don't think I'll ever love you…I know." I looked up at him surprised and opened my mouth but he held a hand up and continued.

"I know I could, I know I can, and I know I will." He took both of my hands into his and stared intently into my eyes.

"I love you Hayden! Don't you see I have always loved you ever since you came on the ship not knowing a bridge from a brig." I laughed out loud and he continued.

"I loved you when you made a fool of yourself in front of the crew on numerous occasions, I loved you when I saw how you were turning into who you are now, I loved you when we went swimming beneath the sea, and I loved you when you took the time to make my room into what it is today."

"Then why did you let my Uncle take me away?" I asked quietly and he sighed.

"I thought you were using me, I thought it had just been all a setup, I was angry and hurt by your actions. But something inside me, a voice if you will, told me you were in danger and that I needed to protect you. I just came too late, Jack beat me to it." He said gesturing to the Pearl.

"And right now all I want to do is kiss you." I smiled up at him and allowed him to bend down and capture my lips with his own. The kiss was a sweet kiss, both of us throwing all of our emotions into it, passion, hurt, anger, and most of all love. I sighed as he pulled away, breathless. Suddenly a bad thought swept over me and I stepped away from Will.

"This can't work." I said and he looked at me his face showing signs of hurt.

"What…why not?" Anger returning back into his voice and I shook my head.

"You're immortal and I'm no long apart of your crew the only way we could be together is if I…" I suddenly looked up at him and he glared and shook his head and said loudly.

"No! No, no…no I will not kill you!" I rolled my eyes at his stubbornness.

"Will oh come on, don't you see it's the only way we can be together."

"No it isn't!"

"Oh and you know some other way?" He looked down and opened his mouth to say something but quickly shut it again.

"Well either way I am not going to kill you!"

"Fine, I'll ask someone else to do it." He stood in front of me blocking my path.

"No you will not go and ask for someone to kill you." He growled and I sighed and nodded.

"Will this is my choice, and I chose you. I want to be with you and I don't mind dieing to do it." I bent down and pulled a dagger out of my boot and handed it to him.

"Will…please?" I asked pleading and he stared down at the knife for the longest time before looking at me.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" I nodded and he sighed. I closed my eyes and waited for the immense pain that I should be feeling any second. Instead I felt Will's calloused hand on my cheek and then his lips on mine. I opened my eyes in surprise but allowed myself to relax into the kiss; I shut my eyes enjoying the taste of his mouth on mine when all of a sudden I gasped. Pain rippled through out my midriff and I looked down to see the dagger plunged into my stomach. Blood came pouring out as Will took the dagger out. My body started to shake as I lost focus; this was worst then just dying of dehydration. He grasped both of my arms tightly and forced me to look at him.

"Hayden Leeann Beckett do you fear death?" He said the words quickly as if he was afraid I would die before I could say them. I nodded my head as my body continued to shake growing worse and worse by the second. Will shook his head and grasped me tighter.

"You have to tell me Hayden, that's the only way it will work." His voice was urgent and it caused me to concentrate.

"Yes…I f-fear…d-death." Everything went black. The pain disappeared from my side and when I opened my eyes I found myself in Will's arms leaning against his chest, he was holding me tightly and appeared to be crying. I pulled away from him and looked down, all signs of an injury gone. I looked up at Will and smiled gently at him as he stared back down. His face had tear stains on them as I brought one hand up and wiped the remaining tears away from his dark eyes.

"Shh…Will, it's al right, I'm fine. It worked." He threw his arms around me burying his head into my neck.

"I…I thought I lost you." He choked out as I wrapped my arms around his waist stroking his back soothingly, and I realized how hard it must have been for him, having to watch me die and not do a thing about it.

"I made a promise that I would never leave you…I don't intent to break that." I felt him nod and he pulled away and cupped my cheek.

"You didn't have to do that for me." I smiled and shook my head.

"It was for the both of us, and I was more then willing to. I love you." He nodded and leaned his forehead on my own.

"And I love you, my sweet Hayden." He leaned down and kissed my softly and I responded, we were once friends then lovers then enemies, and now soul mates.

THE END…

(Well this is the end…for now. I am thinking about doing a sequel. I hope you guys liked it and I just wanted to say thanks for the reviews. Please R and R! I do not own Pirates.)


End file.
